Frost Emblem
by Black Hole Son
Summary: A year has passed since Grima's ultimate demise, and it's been all celebration. But when Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle come for a visit to find a suitable king for the queen, it seems as though they bring chaos with them. You want to see exactly what kind of chaos? Then start reading, friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Visitors**

"Come on, old buddy!" the blonde fighter called after the bluenette lord. "One more fight with ol' Teach, for the kids!"

Chrom looked back from his horse to his old friend, Vaike. "Are you sure you can handle the embarrassment of being beat once more in front of everyone?"

The fighter glanced nervously over his shoulder, hefting his crude, iron axe before a huge grin spread across his face, so wide his eyes squeezed shut, and laughed proudly.

"I think it's you who's going to lose to the Vaike today, Mister Exalt."

"If you say so," Chrom chuckled. He turned to a white-haired man in a black hood on a horse next to him. "Will you be refereeing this one as well, Robin?"

"I suppose so," the tactician said. "After all, someone needs to be there to make sure Vaike doesn't hurt himself."

The two friends laughed, leaving Vaike confused as he wasn't paying attention, focusing on flexing before the children who had gathered to watch their local hero fight his friend the exalt.

"I guess you'll be taking on ol' Teach after all, huh?" the blonde said as he noticed the young lord get down from his horse. "I'm tellin' ya, Teach has this one in the bag!"

"Whatever you say, 'Teach,'" Chrom said, drawing his gleaming sword, Falchion. He turned to face Robin as he hopped down from his own horse.

"I would assume you have the rules memorized by now?" the platinum blonde asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Vaike said. "Don't worry, the Vaike won't hurt Chrom to bad."

"I should hope not," Frederick said from atop his horse. "For if you did, it would not be pleasant for you, Vaike."

Vaike just shrugged off the words of the great knight. Frederick was the most dedicated to serving the exalt and his younger sister, having felt his sole purpose in life was to serve his lord and lady in every possible way.

"Okay then," Robin said. "Ready…fight!"

The two Ylisseans clashed together, sparks flying in hues of red and orange as axe and sword met with ferocious force. Vaike quickly delivered an overhead chop at Chrom, but it was easily blocked and deflected by the exalt. He then countered with a side-sweeping attack, the fighter just barely evading the attack. Chrom then quickly brought in another attack with the flat of his blade at Vaike's shoulder, letting out a vicious crack as steel met bone, but the blonde barely flinched. He'd taken head-on blows from hammers when he still traveled with the Shepherds, and still he walked.

"Get ready to get taught!" Vaike cried suddenly, leaping up high into the air and spun around as he brought down his axe on the bluenette, combining the relentless pull of gravity with his own heavy muscles in another downward slash, but Chrom easily sidestepped it and kicked his friend in the arse as he was left unbalanced, causing him to plow face-first across the dirt street.

"That's it!" Robin called. "Chrom wins this one, Vaike."

Vaike sat up from the dirt, rubbing the back of his neck as he groaned more from embarrassed defeat than pain. The lord walked over to his friend, offering him a hand to help him up.

"Guess you win again, Chrom," Vaike said.

"Guess so," his friend agreed, not bothering to celebrate as after facing his friend dozens of times, he'd never even come close to losing one of their friendly bouts.

A roar could be heard from the sky which was soon followed by heavy wing beats that whipped up the air and caused all of the children to scream with glee as a black-scaled wyvern landed in the middle of the street, the small caravan of horses nearby whinnying as they sidled to the side nervously away from the winged beast.

The armored wyvern suddenly shrieked excitedly, charging Vaike and shoving him to the ground, licking him with a long, pink tongue.

"Easy, girl," the wyvern's rider said with amusement. "Come one, Minerva, at least let me down first."

The wyvern backed away from Vaike, a deep rumbling almost like a purr resonating through her chest. Her pink-haired rider jumped from her back, pulling off her helmet and letting her long hair fall halfway down her back.

"Hey, Cherche," Vaike said. "You missed my last fight! I almost had Chrom beat."

"I'm sure you did," the woman said to her fiancé. She walked up to him and they kissed each other in greeting. She faced the exalt. "Milord."

"Good to see you, Cherche," Chrom said.

"And you too, Lord Chrom."

"What am I, smoked bear?" Robin said, walking over to the trio as Minerva resumed her assault on Vaike.

"Hello, Robin," Cherche said.

"How have you been?" the bluenette asked.

"Well enough," the wyvern rider answered. "I went over on an errand to Rosanne, and got to visit Gerome on my way back."

Gerome was Vaike and Cherche's son. He was as old as his parents, but it was because he, along with his own fiancé and several others, had come from the future to stop an apocalypse set up by the fell dragon called Grima. He and Nah, his manakete bride-to-be, had moved to Wyvern Valley in the continent Valm after averting the catastrophe that was the future they'd come from.

"That's good. How is he?"

"He and Nah are doing fine," Cherche said with a smile as a child tugged on her sleeve.

"Umm, Miss Wyvern Lady?" he asked. "Did you bring us anything from Wosanne?"

The wyvern rider chuckled at the boy's attempt at pronouncing the province's name. "Why, yes, actually, I did. Give me just a moment."

She snapped her fingers, and her wyvern walked over to her, leaving a slimed Vaike behind her. She quickly rummaged through her saddlebags, pulling out an armful of candies and toys like tops and balls.

"Here you go. Be sure to share them, okay?"

The boy nodded his head excitedly as he brought the goods over to the other children, any of the dropped toys or candies quickly retrieved by one of them.

"Milord," Frederick said, reining in his horse beside the group of friends and allies, "forgive me, but we must be going now."

The exalt waved his lieutenant off. "Yes, Frederick, just a moment." He turned to Cherche and Vaike. "Will you two be having dinner with me back at the palace?"

"Of course!" Vaike laughed, rubbing Minerva's nose. "After all, it's been a year since we beat that Grima to a pulp, thanks to yours truly."

"Yes," Chrom said with feigned ignorance to the fighter's joke, "without Robin's sacrifice, the fell dragon might not have ever fallen, and even if he did, he'd only return in a few more generations anyway."

"Milord," Frederick said anxiously.

"Yes, Frederick," the bluenette said irritably. "See you then, friends."

The fighter and rider said their farewells before Chrom and Robin returned to their horses, Frederick and the cavalier Stahl reining in protectively behind them.

"Let's be off," the exalt said.

The mess hall was in chaos as the near fifty Shepherds bustled and shouted and conversed with old allies and friends. Virtually everyone, including Emmeryn, the original exalt and Chrom and Lissa's elder sister had attended. There were a handful of exceptions, as not all of the Shepherds had survived the war on Plegia, Valm, and more recently the fell dragon Grima, and still others had simply disappeared. Hundreds more were outside the palace or in the courtyard conversing with one another as well.

"I forgot how many we once numbered," Chrom said from his seat at the head of the table, viewing all of his friends from all different nationalities.

"Not nearly as many as places such as Valm," Robin said to his friend, "but our bonds are what made us so fearsome."

"Fearsome," the pink-haired wife of Chrom, Olivia, said, "and also loved."

"We welcomed everyone and anyone into our ranks with open arms," the exalt agreed. "Even the Mad King of Plegia, our mortal enemy, was once a part of the Shepherds."

"Sadly, it would seem as though he has vanished of the face of the world," the tactician said.

"I wouldn't say sadly, but he did seem to be making progress from his former disgraces," Chrom said.

A bluenette woman who highly resembled Chrom suddenly approached the trio.

"Father," Lucina, one of the "Future Children" like Gerome and Nah, said to Chrom, "Basilio and Flavia are looking for you. They say they have something important to speak of?"

The queen looked over at her husband, but he only shrugged.

"I'ven't the slightest idea as to what they might want," he said. "I'll try and be but a moment."

He kissed his wife before rising from his seat, heading over to the direction of where the brown-skinned Feroxians stood.

The princess then sat in a chair close to Robin before they entwined their fingers and shared a long kiss. Her fiancé studied her long white dress, elegantly cut but otherwise plain and not too overly noticeable.

"You look beautiful," he said to her.

"Thank you, my love," she replied, blushing slightly. She studied his garments. "You look quite dashing as well."

The tactician looked down at his plain brown trousers and black tunic. Considering he was soon to be royalty, he was dressed like a peasant, but from the time his bride-to-be came from, not even the wealthiest could probably afford such clothes. When he had proposed to the princess, a small handful of dandelions had left her in awe of their beauty.

Robin noticed the white-haired priest Brady, another Future Child, beginning one of his world-renowned violin numbers up on a small stage that had been temporarily set up against a wall in the mess hall.

"Care to dance?" Robin asked the beauty beside him.

She smiled sheepishly. "I never learned how."

Robin shrugged. "Neither have I. Let's invent our own moves then."

The two grinned lovingly at one another as they headed over to a clear spot in front of the stage to prepare to dance clumsily together.

Olivia sighed as she watched her daughter and her fiancé twirl in each other's arms, the patterns certainly not at all practiced, but she could see that the love was being conveyed powerfully. A bluenette man, also resembling Chrom, but more so Olivia, approached the queen.

"Would you like to dance, Mother?" the Future Child asked the queen.

"Won't you be embarrassed?" she asked him. Her so, Inigo, was a mercenary, but he wanted nothing more than to be a dancer like his mother, but shame that there had never been a male dancer before made him too shy to dance in any way before others.

"We can be embarrassed together."

The queen accepted the prince's hand as they walked over to stage, several other couples also gathering there.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Chrom said the fourth time as he conversed with the two khans. "You two are _engaged_?!"

"Boy, your head is harder than Feroxi silver," the large warrior, Basilio, said, growing irritated.

"But, Basilio, aren't you a little old to be thinking of marriage?"

"You better not repeat this, but I'm not as young as I look, exalt," the heroine Flavia said.

"Heh, yeah, what's so bad about two old timers wanting to settle down into each other's arms and even beds?"

"It's going to be weeks to get that image out of my head," he mumbled. He then said loud enough for the two to hear, "But, I thought you two hated each other?"

Flavia was the first to laugh. "Hate each other? Ha! This oaf has been my best friend as long as I can remember."

"We've also just so happened to be exceptionally competitive rivals," Basilio agreed.

"Huh," Chrom grunted. He started to say something, but noticed a soldier come rushing up to him.

"Pardon my interruption, my lords," the soldier said, "but I've a message for Exalt Chrom from Plegia."

"Plegia?" Basilio said.

"We haven't heard from them since Validar…" Chrom thought aloud. He looked up at the messenger. "So, what is it then?"

"Nothing t extraordinary, sire, but they say that foreigners have recently docked at their ports heading for Ylisse."

"Do you know who these foreigners might be?"

"Nothing, save that two of the women claim to be royalty from somewhere called Arendelle."

"Where in the gods' names is that?" Basilio said loudly, earning attention from some Shepherds nearby.

"I've no idea; I've told you all that I know." He faced the exalt. "Do you wish me to send word to Plegia that you will be arriving to claim your visitors?"

Chrom faced the khans for their thoughts, but Basilio only gave a little shrug.

"This is something for your tactician to decide on," Flavia said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Chrom sighed. He said to the messenger-soldier, "Await me outside my chambers with Sir Frederick. I will try to be quick."

"Yes, milord," the soldier said stoically before rushing off to find the great knight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I _**DO**_******_NOT_**own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or any of the Fire Emblem franchise by Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: Okay, two chapters in one day. Woop-woop! Obviously, this is my first story I've posted on FanFiction. Ooh, and sorry for no posting any of this on the previous chapter, like I said, I'm a noob in this system, and I'm figuring it out as I go along. (It took me fifteen minutes to figure out how to add a new chapter. _ ) So anyways, follow and leave reviews and whatnot. What's that, want to read the story first? Sure, what the h***, go ahead. Just make sure to do all of that good stuff, and Gaius might give you a cookie. ;)

**Chapter 2: Ambush**

"This is a bad idea," Chrom said as he stood just before the border that separated Plegia from Ylisse.

"I agree, Chrom," Robin said. "There hasn't been a time that we've crossed the border to Plegia without some dire consequence."

"Perhaps we needn't worry too much, milord," Frederick said. "After all, it's said that the people have taken it upon themselves to rule their own kingdom, since their recent monarchs have either been war-hungry or wished for the demise of the world as we know it at the might of the fell dragon."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, my friends," Chrom said. He then chuckled slightly. "Besides, if even Frederick the Wary says we ought to be safe, then the Plegians will probably welcome us with a seven day feast and call us gods."

"I wouldn't say so much, milord, but, yes, I believe we haven't much need to worry, other than that their brigand population also doesn't seem to have dwindled much, and reports of Risen sightings are still heard here and there across the continent."

The three men, along with Lucina, the knight Kellam, Vaike, Cherche, and the young mage Ricken and his dark mage wife Tharja all waited patiently, as if waiting for Naga herself to tell them it was safe.

"Milord," Frederick prompted.

"Right," Chrom said as if breaking from a trance, jumping onto his horse, Olivia already seated behind him. "Forward, then."

The troop proceeded, Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Kellam, Ricken, and Tharja all riding their own private mounts, Vaike and Cherche flying above the tree line on Minerva's back as they scouted for hostiles, and Lucina getting accustomed to her new falcon pegasus.

"Hold," Frederick called, holding a fist up in the air, everyone stopping at once.

They looked up at the sky, Minerva flying in a figure eight pattern, breathing flames every time that she faced eastward.

"Brigands to the east!" Chrom shouted, drawing Falchion.

Lucina drew her own Falchion from the future, Frederick and Kellam prepared lances of Feroxi silver, Robin drew his sword and readied a tome, and Tharja and Ricken also prepared spells. Minerva flew down low to the ground, revealing Vaike and Cherche to already have their weapons drawn.

"How far are they?" Chrom asked.

"A quarter mile, at most," Cherche said. "But, they seem to have caught our scent."

"Everyone, tie off your horses," Robin said, taking command. "Make sure they're well hidden in the shrubbery to the north. We'll prepare for an ambush on foot. Lucina, how well can you handle that pegasus?"

"I should manage," she said.

"Good. I want you and Cherche to fly as high as you can and dive bomb them for the initial attack. Vaike, you'll be on the ground with the rest of us."

"How should we pair off, Robin?" the exalt asked.

"Tharja will support Frederick with her dark magic. Ricken, you support Vaike."

"Hey, what about be?" Kellam asked, not earning anyone's attention.

"Chrom, I'll support you with my own magic. Lucina, Cherche, you two will be flying solo, but if you get earthbound somehow, Lucina I want you to support Cherche with your bow and whatever magic you know."

"Alright you've got your orders now move, move, move!" Chrom called, everyone doing as the tactician said.

"Umm, guys, hello~?" Kellam tried again, but everyone had already hidden, completely failing to notice the large knight.

Once everyone had taken hidden positions amongst the bushes, they grew silent. Even the horses were soundless, and when Robin looked up, the two women were so high in the sky that they appeared to simply be a pair of circling raptors.

Chrom was the first to notice one of the bandits to break away from the trees, looking around anxiously as if expecting the ambush. He tapped Robin's shoulder, and he nodded, discreetly signaling to the others on the ground to hold fast. After seeming to be satisfied, the lowly thief turned back towards the trees and gave a little gesture, and several more brigands consisting of myrmidons, assassins, snipers, barbarians, and even a few sorcerers broke from the trees. Robin struggled to count them, but could only conclude that there were dozens of the woodland bandits.

"We won't stand a chance," Chrom breathed.

And as if to reinforce his assumption, a heavily armored wyvern lord suddenly broke from the trees, a great hammer in his hands.

"By the gods," Robin muttered, feeling slightly winded. He looked up at the sky, and could see Lucina and Cherche cautiously lowering themselves to the ground. Evidently Cherche hadn't realized their numbers, and the wyvern lord was definitely a big shock.

The wyvern lord brigand's mount suddenly took a deep sniff of the air, and looked in the direction of the tactician and lord. It started to glide idly towards them, and they realized that if it saw them, it could easily roast them in the dry plant life. Just as it was upon them, though, an orb of lightning fell from the sky onto its left wing, causing it to scream in pain as the wing crumpled and the beast fell heavily to the ground, pinning its riders foot beneath its side.

"Now! Attack!" Robin shouted, jumping from the bush, already preparing a powerful Mjölnir thunder spell to wreck the wyvern lord.

Everyone jumped from their hiding places, save Kellam, who just stood in the middle of the road, unnoticed by Shepherds and brigands alike, and charged the enemies, catching them off guard. Tharja and Ricken cast dark and wind magic, maintaining the confusion, as Frederick ran brigands through with his lance and Vaike decapitating others with his axe. Lucina rained silver arrows on her foes from her position in the sky as Cherche swooped in on Minerva's back, chopping off heads as her wyvern mauled any who came too close.

Chrom had already engaged the trapped wyvern lord, his mount too busy struggling to return to its feet to attempt an attack on the bluenette, but he held his own with unnatural battle prowess even with his restricted movement. Robin couldn't risk using magic with Chrom so near the enemy, so instead drew his Wyrmslayer and joined in on attacking the rider.

Vaike was the first one to cry out, taking a dark spell from one of the sorcerers head on, leaving him writhing on the ground as his skin took on a slightly bluish hue. Cherche dived in front of some barbarians as they worked their way to dispatch the fallen fighter, fighting with the blind fury of a woman fearing for her lover's life, Minerva left on her own as she torched any brigand in sight, the arm from the sorcerer who had harmed her mistress's fiancé dangling from her maw.

The wyvern lord's mount had regained its feet, taking off with a powerful wing beat that knocked Chrom and Robin on their backs. The rider laughed, pulling a horn from his belt and blowing into it, the loud noise echoing off from the walls of the mountain that the Shepherds were now pinned against. A great roar came from over the mountain as dozens more wyvern riders and lords flew over the peak and charged in on the trapped Ylisseans.

Robin looked around at their small numbers. Ricken was desperately trying what few healing techniques he knew on Vaike, Kellam creating a withering, invisible wall to protect him while he worked, sticking anyone who got too close. Cherche fought sluggishly from a struggling Minerva's back, and Lucina's quiver seemed to be nearly empty and her energy depleted. Frederick had managed to get a hold of his horse, but Robin could see that he was bleeding badly as he was surrounded by a sea of assassins, barbarians, and sorcerers. And he and Chrom weren't doing much better, standing face-to-face with the wyvern lord who would ultimately be their undoing.

"If there are any gods out there," Chrom said, "help us."

Robin watched as the wyvern riders descended upon them, war snarls covering their faces with keen axes raised, hungry for the blood of Ylisseans. But then he noticed a black cloud that coated the sky and blotted out the sun. The riders faced the sky, and all of them were suddenly turned into pincushions of arrows, all of them falling from the sky, dead. A war cry could then be heard, and a small army suddenly charged down the valley, leaving the brigands awestruck as the wyvern lord let loose a steady line of curses.

"You Ylissean bastards are going to die for this," he growled, raising his hammer high as his wyvern bared its fangs, fire roiling at the back of its throat. Just as he was about to "bring the hammer down," though, a powerful bolt of thunder and energy that coated his and his mounts entire body rained down from the heavens, a pained cry and roar the man and beast's last words in the world before they dropped dead and the two men's feet.

"What in the…?" Chrom muttered.

Lucina then fluttered down before them on her falcon pegasus, her face drenched with sweat as she panted heavily, a pained smile on her face.

"That has to have been the most powerful Mjölnir I've ever seen," her fiancé complimented.

"Thanks," she started to say, but she couldn't get the words out before she passed out and slid off her mount. Robin just barely managed to dive in the way in time to keep her from falling painfully to the ground.

His lover cradled in his arms, Robin looked around. A ring of generals surrounded Vaike as a trio of clerics went to work on his injuries, and several platoons of cavaliers, paladins, and great knights retired Frederick to be healed by a priest as they chopped down brigands left and right. A legion of pegasus knights supported Cherche in the sky, some of them using healing magic on her as she fought.

"Are you alright, Exalt?" the deep voice of a man asked.

Chrom looked over at the source of the voice, and was shocked at the man he saw.

"General Mustafa!" he cried in surprise. "But…you're dead! We killed you years ago."

"Well, it appears that I'm still alive," the man laughed. "My heart beats, and I still have my breath. And I should not hope that I'm Risen, since Grima is the one who's carcass rots at Origin Peak."

"But, how did you survive?"

"A story for another day, my lord," the burly man said. "But for now, let's start tearing some brigand scum to pieces, hoorah?"

"Hoorah," Chrom said, raising his sword as he and Mustafa dived in the fray, leaving Robin to work on healing his fiancé and protect her from any brigands.

"In the end, I think my survival was similar to that of your tactician's after the defeat of the fell dragon," Mustafa concluded his story with a swig of some of his rum.

"I suppose it makes sense," Chrom said, earning the agreement of the other Shepherds at the table.

Vaike and Frederick sat with them, their injuries decided to have been only minor. However, Lucina had exhausted herself dangerously and was left in the infirmary, Robin refusing to leave her side, and Chrom wishing he could stay as well, but he had other matters to attend to.

"If you don't mind," Frederick asked, "but could you confirm to us Plegia's new ruler?"

"Plegia has no one king or monarch anymore," the general said. "We've turned into something of a republic, an idea we got from a distant land. The country is completely run by the people."

"How could that work?" Chrom asked.

"I won't say I completely understand it myself," Mustafa said, "but, hell, it keeps the peace. My understanding on it is this: for each of the territories and whatnot of Plegia, they are given a certain number of representatives. One to every hundred people or so… But, anyways, these representatives will each serve as the people's voice in a high counsel to determine the political stuff."

"What if the representatives and the people don't have the same intentions?" Frederick asked.

"They vote on what the representatives will say on the counsel," he said.

"So what happens to the people who don't like something that happens on this high counsel?" Chrom pressed.

"Same thing that happens to people who don't like a new law that a king passes or a tax tithe that an emperor collects. They just have to suck it up and live with it, I suppose."

It was Frederick's turn to question the odd governing system, but was stopped short as a tall man walked into the room with a pair of myrmidon guards.

"And who is this?" Chrom asked.

"The president," Mustafa answered. "He's the highest power in the counsel."

"How much power does he have?" Frederick asked.

"No more than the representatives," the president answered. "My glorified position simply means that I'm the one who the people blame when they don't like something that they decided on."

"What is your name?" Chrom asked.

"I am President Yaore," the lanky man said.

"Forgive me, I don't know the proper etiquette as to how to address one such as yourself."

"People usually would refer to me as Mister President, but we may speak as equals here." He looked at the Shepherds who sat around the table, all of them still wearing most of their armor and with something pointy at hand. "We are here on friendly terms, correct?"

"Forgive us, if our arms make you a little nervous," Chrom said. "It's just…we haven't had much luck with the rulers of Plegia over the last few years, and we weren't certain as to whether or not we might need worry that you might be an enemy of ours."

"Yes, I would assume," Yaore agreed. "Well, I can promise you, unless the people decide otherwise, I've no ill intentions for you Ylisseans."

"That is good." The exalt straightened himself in his seat. "Well, apologies, but may we jump right to the true point of our visit? We received word that foreigners from somewhere called Arendelle were looking for Ylisse?"

"Ah, yes, that merry band!" the president said. "Right, come with me, I will take you to them. I believe they should be having their midday meal right about now."

The group stood, but Chrom prompted for all but Frederick to stay seated while they went to consult the strangers. As the exalt passed Frederick, the great knight grabbed him by his arm.

"Perhaps you could ask the president, who is an equal in power to the people, as two armed guards and has a sniper outside this room for everyone in it, including both of his own guards?" he whispered into Chrom's ear.

Chrom looked out the window, noticing that there were, in fact, nine snipers sitting on the rooftop of the building outside the room they currently stood in. Enough for everyone, save Kellam, who stood invisibly to all in a corner of the rectangular room.

"I'll bring it up later," he whispered back, following the president through the door, leaving the other Shepherds to share rum and war stories with the Plegian general.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Robin sat in patient silence beside his unconscious fiancé, her hand squeezed tightly in his. Already the clerics who worked as nurses had tried to get him to leave, even going so far as to attempt to force him out with a pair of war monks, but all that resulted in was two new patients. Eventually, they gave up, realizing that the tactician would do no harm so long as they left him alone.

"Can you hear me, Lucina, my love?" Robin asked the bluenette. It felt somewhat ridiculous, talking to her as she slept, but according to the clerics, she should still be able to hear him even in her unconsciousness. "Lucina, you'll be fine, I know. You have, after all, lived through an apocalypse and a half. But that does not mean I've no reason t fear for you." He brushed a strand of her hair back from closed eyes. "Just…wake up, already, would you?"

A cleric tapped a nervous hand on Robin's shoulder, earning his attention as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm s-sorry, sir," she stuttered nervously, "b-but, it's nap time for the o-other patients, a-and you'll h-have to be going n-now."

The tactician returned his eyes back to the sleeping face of his lover.

"How long until she wakes up?" he asked.

"Hours, maybe d-days," she said.

"Then I will go in hours, maybe days."

The nurse gulped before nodding her head quickly and deeply before retreating away.

Robin ignored her though, as he was thinking of something else. The head priest had mentioned to him that Lucina could still here even in her unconsciousness. But, did that mean she could still feel?

Unknowing and uncaring as to whether she could or not, Robin leaned over his sleeping love's form, leaning his head down so his face was less than an inch away from hers, his eyes closed as he felt her slow, shallow breaths tussle his short facial hair and tickle his flesh before locking his lips around hers. They felt chapped, and he licked them slightly to give them some moisture, but then pulled back. It was ridiculous, thinking she could hear him or even feel his touch, but he had to do something.

After he pulled back, ridiculous memories of some fables he'd read came to mind of how it was that the dashing prince would save the beautiful princess who was cursed to eternal sleep or even dead with a single kiss. Even more ridiculous then the idea that she could hear and feel in her sleep.

But then her breath grew heavier, and her eyes began fluttering beneath their lids. Robin was left breathless as he watched his fiancés chest begin to heave up and down, and her eyelids began to part slightly.

"Ro…bin?" she croaked.

"Yes, Lucina?" he said, getting excited.

"I…love you…too…" Robin was left winded, having not expected at all that she might have heard his words, but even more so when she continued, "Kiss me…again?"

The tactician cried tears of joy as he complied to his lover's request, pressing his lips against hers as he held her up in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or the Fire Emblem video game franchise by Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: Okay, three chapters in one day, and my brain is fried so this is gonna have to be it for today. I'll try and get at least one more chapter in tomorrow, but, inh, it's a Monday and Monday's suck. So far I only have like, what, four views? And if I read right, no reviews, likes, follows, etc. But, hey, at least people are reading this crap. Don't forget to tell your friends about this. If you do, Gaius will give you one and a half cookies.

**Chapter 3: The Queen of Ice (and her sister)**

Chrom could have sworn he just walked into a mad house as one of Yaore's guards opened the door to the foreigners' room. There were two women, a man, and a reindeer all running haywire throughout the cramped room.

One of the women had auburn hair and wore an emerald green dress, her hair done up in a bun as she flew about the room, helping the stocky blonde man who almost reminded Chrom of Vaike chase after the reindeer which had a bag of carrots dangling from its mouth. The other woman, resembling the one who currently ran about like a madwoman, was much more calm, however, with platinum blonde hair and wore a dress that looked as if it were made of snow and ice as she twirled little snowflakes above the palm of her hand, acting as though nothing was going on.

"High, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" a cheery little voice suddenly cried out from below Chrom's line of sight.

The exalt and great knight looked down at the source of the voice, finding a little snowman no higher than their knees with its arms stretched up, almost as if expecting a hug.

"And you are~?" it asked.

Chrom and Frederick gave a startled gasp and the lord kicked it in the face, launching its head across the room so that it stuck to the wall beside the blonde woman's head.

"Yep, should have expected that," it groaned as its head slid slowly down the wall.

"Olaf, are you okay?!" the auburn hair girl asked, stopping suddenly so that the man ran into her, creating a tiny dog pile.

"Did that just happen?" the bluenette asked to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid we may have just been sent to an insane asylum, milord," Frederick said, his eyes wide as a crazed look of total shock and astonishment replaced his usually plain face.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, this is Exalt Chrom," President Yaore said. "He is the ruler of the country your ship was intended to harbor at."

The blonde woman stood up. "You are the exalt of the halidom known as Ylisse?"

"Yes, milord is," Frederick answered for Chrom, finding it to be the proper time to bring in etiquette which his lord lacked.

"I am Queen Elsa of—" she started to say, but the other woman cut her off.

"Hey, Elsa, do you think he could be the one?" she spoke quickly. "I mean, look at how dreamy his eyes are. His hair is a little odd, and he has that weird tattoo on his arm, but I mean, wow, he clearly works out. Look at those—"

Elsa quickly put a hand over the woman's mouth. "Forgive my sister, Anna. She had a little bit too much chocolate fondue with her breakfast this morning."

"Right," Chrom said. "I have two questions for you, Queen Elsa. First one, why is there a reindeer running around your room?"

"Oh, that's Sven," the blonde man said. "He tends to get a little excited around carrots." He yanked the carrots out of the beast's mouth as he said that.

"Okay, second question then. What did your sister, Princess Anna, mean by 'the one'?"

"That is the reason why these two young ladies seek the halidom," Yaore answered for her. "Miss Elsa is queen of her city, but has been unable to find a man worthy of being called king within her home."

"Ah, that makes sense," the exalt said, finally getting a sense of sanity amongst all of the insanity. He then chuckled to himself. "Well, I'm afraid that I am not up as a possibility, as I am, you see, already married, and have three children."

"Oh," Anna said, finally managing to free her mouth from her sister's hand. "Well, Elsa, he better not be the one."

"Is there any who you might think worthy of being king in your halidom?" the queen asked.

"Plenty of men," Chrom said. "Take Frederick here. If you want a man who will smother you all your life, he's your man."

"Milord, I simply cannot—"

"Ooh, he's not bad either," Anna cut the great knight off.

"Can we get to this later?" Elsa asked frantically.

"Y-yes, I do believe that would be wise," Frederick said.

Chrom looked over at the brunette. "Why, Frederick, are you blushing?"

"Why no—I mean—on our way, then!"

Everyone in the room laughed, excluding an embarrassed Frederick and the president's stoic guards.

Chrom started a thought, but something more important came to mind.

"Gods, may you excuse me a moment?!" the bluenette exalt said frantically.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked.

"My daughter, she's in the infirmary now. I haven't had the chance to check on her yet to ensure that she's okay."

The queen's eyes grew wide. "Of course. Would it bother you if we came along?"

"If you wish." He turned to the president. "Which way to the infirmary, Yaore?"

A servant walked into the room at that time.

"Ah, excellent timing," the president said. "Could you guide Exalt Chrom and Queen Elsa to the infirmary, please? And do so rapidly, if you may?"

The little chubby woman looked over at the bluenette before nodding her head steeply. She shoved the tray she held into one of the myrmidon guards' arms before rushing out the door with the exalt, queen, and lieutenant in hot pursuit.

FEFEFEFEFE

Chrom thanked the servant as she ran off again to whatever other actions required her attention. He then stopped a cleric and asked where Lucina was at.

"R-row seven, left side," she said nervously before rushing off again.

Chrom hurriedly counted the beds as he ran down the long room, but stopped at row five where he could see his daughter's bed. He was utterly flabbergasted to see Lucina and Robin having a full-blown make out session right there in the middle of the infirmary.

Elsa stopped next to him. "Hey why'd you—oh."

The exalt walked stiffly down the rows to his daughter's bed, looping around so he stood behind the tactician. He then tapped lightly on his shoulder, and the platinum blonde only glanced at his friend at first, but quickly whipped his head around after realizing who it was.

"Chrom!" he cried, startled, snapping his fiancé out of her lustful daydreaming as she realized her father was looming them. "I-I'm sorry—"

"No need to apologize," the lord assured him. "just bad timing is all." He realized where the tactician's hand was being held. "Could you move your hand, though?"

Robin looked down to see what he meant and realized that he was groping Lucina's breast, quickly snatching it back as Elsa and Frederick approached.

"Who is she?" Robin asked, jutting his chin out towards Elsa, his hands full as he held Lucina in his arms as she slowly began to doze off into oblivion.

"She is the visitor we were expecting," Chrom said. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

"Ah, so you're the one we came here to retrieve then?"

Elsa nodded her head. "My little sister, Anna, and her fiancé Kristoff came with me as well." She looked down at Lucina shamefully. "I hope we weren't the reason that she's here like this?"

"I'm afraid so, milady," Frederick said, earning a disapproving elbow from Chrom as the queen was left even more shamed.

"She used a spell that was too much for her to handle," Robin clarified. "She fried a brigand real good, but it doesn't matter how many you kill if you kill yourself doing it." He cleared her bangs from her forehead and delivered a little peck to it.

Elsa bowed her head deeply before something clicked. "Did you say she used a spell? Like as in magic?"

"Yes, spell casting isn't particularly uncommon in this continent," Chrom said. "Do people not use magic in Arendelle?"

"I can do ice and snow magic, but I'm the only one. It led to a lot of trouble at first, but now, I'm loved for it."

"A world lacking magic? Sounds quite odd to me," Chrom said.

"To my people, it would sound odd to say that this world is full of magic."

"Makes sense I suppose…"

"Milord, might I suggest we make haste?" Frederick said. "I understand that Lucina is ill and such will make it difficult to travel swiftly enough to avoid any brigands, but perhaps the president might be willing to lend us some troops just to escort us out of Plegia?"

"President?" Robin questioned.

"He's like a king with almost no power and is chosen by the people," Chrom explained swiftly. Then, to Frederick, he said, "Yes, I suppose you are right. Though Yaore's intentions seem to be good, I would not like to spend any more time in this country than necessary."

"Of course, milord."

"Father?" Lucina said, not entirely awake.

"Yes, Lucina?" Chrom said.

"Can I have a chocolate wabbit?" she asked in her sleep.

Everyone, even Frederick, laughed at this.

FEFEFEFEFE

"Thank you, Mustafa," Chrom said to the Plegian general as he delivered the Shepherds to the Plegia-Ylisse border.

"Anytime, Exalt Chrom," the man said. "Should you ever need anything, just ask me."

The Plegian guided his faction of Plegian soldiers back inland to Plegia, leaving the band by themselves.

"Let's not spend any more time here, milord, who knows when a band of brigands like the last might pass by?" Frederick urged.

"Of course, Frederick the Wary."

The lord brought his horse up next to Robin's, Lucina huddled safely against his chest as she dozed. The father looked endearingly at his daughter.

"You really should get her that chocolate wabbit," Robin said after a few minutes.

Chrom laughed. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"If we do, I know how to tell her."

"I like that glint in your eye. What are you thinking of, friend?"

Robin smiled slyly. "Dipping Yarne in a vat of chocolate and then showing him to Lucina."

"Heheh, you're one twisted bastard. You realize Pane will probably kill you?"

"It'd be well worth it."

"What's that?" Lucina asked, realizing that they were talking about her.

"Nothing, beautiful," Robin said, hugging her against his body and kissing the top of her head.

The two men remained silent while they let the pretty bluenette fall back asleep again. This time it was Robin who was left staring at her sweet sleeping face.

"You act as though you don't see her face most everyday of your life," Chrom noted.

"With such beauty, how could you ever get bored of staring it?"

Chrom laughed inwardly. "Everyone says that Lucina takes after me the most in looks. With that in mind, how do you think I look?"

Robin was throne of balance at his friend's question.

"Chrom, this isn't a fair question. Any answer I might give is the wrong one."

"And not answering at all might seem even worse."

The tactician looked from his fiancé's face to her father's. He sighed.

"Lucina has a kind of beauty to make a man lust for her without giving it a second thought. And you have the kind of masculine handsomeness that would leave those same men jealous."

"Not a bad answer," Chrom concluded. "But at the same time, you just called your bride-to-be masculine, and also said that her father makes you lust for him at first sight."

Robin cringed. "See, his is exactly what I meant…"

"Lighten up, Robin, I only jest. Of course the attractiveness of a man and that of a woman are totally different, even if both are almost identical."

Robin bowed his head and closed his eyes, not so much in thought of his friend's words as much as in thought of his fiancé as she relaxed him. Her steady breathing hypnotized him into a drowsiness of his own. He traced a hand from her belly up between her breasts to the base of her throat, leaving his hand flat against her chest. And the steady gait of the horse, jostling the couple's bodies together, Robin couldn't help the stiffness growing in his trousers.

"You're poking me," Lucina whispered, startling Robin out of his trance somewhat.

"Sorry," he said, discreetly trying to fix himself so as not to continue jabbing her in the arse, but she stopped his hand.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." She peeked her left eye open, revealing her Brand, which signified she was of exalted blood.

"What do you say, later tonight, you and I have a little bit a special time together?" he asked her. She ground herself against his groin in response, making him give a satisfied little grunt.

"And while we're at it, I might get you a chocolate wabbit," he mumbled softly.

"What was that?" the bluenette asked.

"Nothing, just keep doing that thing with your—ah, yeah!"

FEFEFEFEFE

The family sat at the long dinner table in the mess hall. Chrom sat at his usual spot in the elaborate chair at the head of the table, with Olivia sitting to his left and Lucina to his right; the positions of the queen and the heir. Lissa sat on the left side of the table, two chairs separating her from Olivia, meant for Inigo and his fiancé Severa, but the two were rarely ever at home. Left of Lissa was her own fiancé Libra, a war monk who was easily mistaken for a woman.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff sat with two spaces between them and Libra—room for prince Owain and his fiancé Kjelle—with Olaf wondering the large dining room with the reindeer, Sven. There were some stories being passed amongst the new friends, but Robin and Lucina paid little attention to them.

Robin had his hand jammed between Lucina's legs and up her skirt, rubbing her through her wet panties ferociously, causing the bluenette princess to have to keep her teeth clamped shut in order to keep from crying out. She herself had a hand down Robin's trousers, massaging his balls and jerking his length best she could in the cramped quarters, little beads of pre-cum dribbling out from his head.

"Robin, Lucina!" Chrom suddenly broke through their lustful trance, causing the two to snap their hands back, not realizing the exalt had been calling them for some time.

"Yes, Father?" Lucina responded.

"You two seem a little out of it," he noted. "Lucina, I suppose I can understand it with you, but, Robin?"

"Sorry, Chrom," Robin said. "I'm just thinking of ways I could have better handled that brigand attack."

The bluenette looked down at the couple's plates, which had hardly been touched. "I can see you two aren't hungry, either. Why don't you go get some rest? I'll send a servant with food to your chambers later."

"Thank you, Chrom," Robin said, standing from the table, his left and shoved in his pocket so that his friend couldn't glimpse the glistening fluids that coated his hand. Lucina also tried to keep her juices from leaking out before her father as the couple retreated hastily, painfully aware of a little dribble running down her leg, but he scarcely noticed it as anything more than a little sweat.

"So, continue your story," Chrom said to Elsa.

"What's left to tell?" she asked. "Hans was imprisoned, we cut off trade with Weselton, and the people of Arendelle accepted my powers. Happily ever after."

"But, why the sudden need for a king?"

"Why would any queen need a king?"

"Well, there's dozens of likely reasons. Someone to manage the government, deal with the economy, maybe even lead the charge in battle with other nations. What do _you_ need one for?"

"Well, all of that, I suppose," the queen said. "But why don't you tell me a little story. Lucina is your daughter, correct?"

"Yes," the exalt agreed.

"Well then, do people just age slower here in Ylisse, or, is it some kind of magic? Because she only looks a few years younger than you and your wife."

"That's a very complicated story…"

"Because mine wasn't?"

"Yours had a pretty basic plot, actually, especially when put next to ours."

"Well, I'll do my best to understand then."

Chrom sighed. "Okay, then listen up, because I don't want to run through his story more than once, alright?"

The queen nodded her head as well as her sibling and her fiancé.

"Okay. How to begin this story…ah, that should work." The bluenette sighed deeply. "The simplest way to put is to say that Lucina came from the future."

"What?!" the three foreigners cried out at once. Olaf had also joined in on it just not to be left out, though he'd actually been paying little attention, and Sven was curious about a wet spot on the princess's chair tat tasted quite sweet.

"That doesn't make any sense," Anna said.

"I know it doesn't. But as I told your sister before, how much of your world do you think would make sense to us, and vice versa?"

"He's got a point," Kristoff said, folding his arms.

"Anyways, allow me to continue. The reason why it is she came back from the future is actually much more complex. She came back in time, along with several other children of the Shepherds, to avert an apocalypse set up by the fell dragon, Grima."

"I'm sorry, but I feel as though you're trying to play us for fools," Elsa said. "A dragon? Everyone knows that there's no such thing."

"Two different worlds, Queen Elsa, remember," Chrom said. "If you don't believe me, we'll take you to Origin Peak sometime so we can dance on his bones."

"Alright, continue," she said.

"So then, Lucina came back in time, as well as several other children. Got that. So then, after she came back in time, before the actual rise of Grima, she helped us defend ourselves against the invasion of the Valmese Empire, led by a brutal conqueror known as Walhart. It was a bloody war, but eventually, my sword pierced his gut and the titan fell. Little did we know that he was actually the last hope that Grima wouldn't be awakened."

"How so?"

"I'm getting there. An evil sorcerer, the previous king of Plegia, in fact, known as Validar was actually a follower of the fell dragon. He was a part of a sadistic religion called Grimleal, which worshipped Grima as a god."

"Why would someone worship such a creature?" Anna asked.

"He probably promised the Grimleal that by following him, when he brought death and ruin that he would spare them," Libra said. "But, in the end, he wanted nothing more than to eat all of them so he could absorb their darkness to make himself even more powerful."

"You're getting ahead of the story, Libra," Chrom scolded. "But, yes, in the end, Grima wanted nothing more than to use his servants."

"That's sick," Kristoff muttered.

"Back to how Walhart could have averted the apocalypse…with all honesty, I've little idea. All I know is that if he managed to conquer this continent, it would've averted Grima's awakening, according to Validar. Any questions?" No one said anything, so the bluenette continued. "We then had to face Validar…who, as it turns out, was Robin's father."

"What?!" the trio shouted in unison.

"Yes, and it gets better. He shared a life force with the fell dragon."

"Oh, this is giving me a headache…" Kristoff moaned.

"You were right," Elsa said. "This story…it's insane."

"And it gets better," Chrom continued. "A version of himself from the future was also with Validar…a version which had already been taken over by Grima. But, in this world, he couldn't properly harness all of his power because he was in the wrong timeline, so he attempted to absorb our Robin into himself in order to achieve ultimate power."

"If it weren't for the fact that we're still sitting here today," Kristoff said, "I'd be worried about the ending to this story. But it's still got me on edge."

"And it continues to do so," Chrom confirmed. "The evil Robin then fully transformed into Grima, a beast so large that he could cover most of Ylisse with his outstretched wings. And, thanks to the support of Naga, the divine dragon, we got to fight Grimleal on his back."

"You _rode_ a vicious world-destroying monster?" Kristoff said with admiration. "Man, you guys have some tough ice."

"Naga also told us something… She said that we had two options to defeat the fell dragon. I could have smite him using my blade, Falchion, the sword of the exalt, but in one thousand years, he'd only reawaken to ravage the world again. Because only Grima had the strength to permanently kill Grima."

"Oh no," Elsa breathed, predicting the direction that the story was going in.

"Our other option was to have Robin use his dark magic obtained from sharing a life force with to kill the fell dragon, but at the cost of his life."

"But, Robin is still alive, so that means he didn't kill him…" Anna thought aloud.

"No, Robin did kill the fell dragon. It was because of how much of our life force that had become intertwined with his that he could live on, and why it is that you still see him today."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_**own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or the Fire Emblem video game franchise by Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: Okay, I know I only have a couple of readers, no reviewers, followers, etc. (unless you guys just did it now, haven't checked yet), and I was also supposed to be done for the day, but I just finished two mugs of coffee and I needed somewhere to put all this energy into so. And I guess that it doesn't matter how many cookies Gaius gives you, the reviews are still coming along slowly. Instead, you'll get a free lap dance from Olivia (or Inigo, for any of you lady readers). 'Ey, 'ey? Oh, and summary for this chapter: PSYCHE! You'll see.

**Chapter 4: No More White Dresses**

It didn't take long for Robin and Lucina to get to their bedding chambers. Lucina was in Robin's arms before they even got halfway there, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as she rubbed her body up and down against his, kissing and making out the whole way.

The tactician blindly reached for the door's handle, swinging the door open and closing it behind them with his foot, locking it as he pinned his fiancé against the wall, grinding his covered groin against her hips.

"T-to the bed," Lucina gasped out, groaning with pleasure.

Her lover moved away from the wall, moving backwards blindly towards their large bed, big enough to fit the both of them and at least two others on it, but tonight they wouldn't be using much of the extra space.

Robin tripped backwards onto the bed, the twosome knocking their foreheads together somewhat painfully, but they ignored it as they continued to wrestle each other's tongues and ground their hips together.

Lucina stood her fiancé up, kissing all at the same time as she helped him wrestle out of his black tactician's robe, revealing his plain tunic beneath, which also quickly came off, revealing the man's finely toned torso.

"Your turn," Robin said between kisses, pulling Lucina's white dress up and over her head and throwing it over to the side.

Robin held the princess at arm's length, examining her body concealed only by her undergarments. Her sides curved inwards for an elegant hourglass shape, and her abs were finely shaped. Her breasts weren't particularly large, but Robin found them to fit in his hands well enough as he felt her body down. Her hips were quite slim, and as Robin pulled her in close to him, grinding through his trousers to her wet panties, found the bluenette's behind to be tight and somewhat flat for his taste, but feeling her cheeks in his hands as he squeezed them tightly gave him more pleasure than he could imagine any apple bottoms could give him, not because of taste, but because of his love for the woman they were attached to.

Robin began kissing down her neck, chest, and belly, stopping as he started to pull down her panties, but noticed how heavily his fiancé was breathing and stood back up so he could see eye-to-eye with her, putting a concerned and on her cheek as he looked into her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," the princess replied, still breathing heavily. "Just a little excited is all." Robin remained unconvinced.

"It's from your spell exhaustion, isn't it?"

The beauty before him looked as if she wanted to deny it, but bowed her head. "I don't want to steal this pleasure from you because of some injury. You take control."

The tactician brought the lady's face up to his. "Lucina, my love, half the pleasure for me will be to see you taking pleasure in this moment as well." He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "What do you say we just relax in bed together, maybe snuggle a little bit, and try this some other time. Okay?"

Lucina nodded her head, seeming as though she felt somewhat guilty at stealing her fiancé's pleasure from him, but he gave her a longer, more meaningful kiss, which showed to her that he truly would take more enjoyment if he could see that she were enjoying their fun as well.

Lucina began to groan into their kiss as it slowly grew more passionate, and Robin put a hand under her arm, massaging the side of her breast with his thumb, increasing the love of his life's volume as she made pleased sounds.

FEFEFEFEFE

A servant girl wheeled a cart full of food left over from dinner down the hallway to Lucina and Robin's room. She was scheduled to return home for the night as soon as this simple task was done. She stopped in front of the door to their chamber and was about to knock until she heard the moaning coming from within. Curious, she peered through the keyhole, and was shocked to see the princess and tactician standing in the middle of the room, half-naked, as they kissed one another passionately, Robin massaging Lucina's breast and squeezing her arse as Lucina wrapped a leg around his and toyed with his prick.

The servant girl abandoned the cart in front of the door, rushing fast as she could to report to the exalt and the queen.

She found them to be the only two in the mess hall, fortunately, and she quickly rushed towards them.

"Exalt Chrom! Queen Olivia!" the servant cried out as she ran towards them, snapping the two out of their conversation as they began to fear the worse.

"What's happened, woman!?" he demanded of the servant. "Are Robin and Lucina alright?"

"Yes, they're fine," the servant huffed. "But, Lucina might not be for long. The two…they're making love."

She whispered the last part, so only Chrom could hear it, leaving Olivia confused.

"What's wrong?" the dancer asked.

The bluenette looked at his wife. "You're going dress shopping tomorrow, correct?" The queen nodded her head, though she still didn't understand. "Well there's no more need to buy Lucina white dresses."

FEFEFEFEFE

Lucina was unsurprised to find her father practicing his swordsmanship with a dummy outside in the castle courtyard. However what she was surprised to see were broken spears, swords, and chipped axes littering the ground all over, weapons being one of the few things her father didn't break when training, and whole quivers of arrows had been emptied on targets, every one with pinpoint precision, which definitely wasn't her father, who was no marksman.

"Father, is something the matter?" the bluenette asked, noticing that he struck the practice dummy with a kind of rage.

"Nothing at all," he said, though he was clearly lying.

"Father, please tell me so I can help. Did you and Mother get into a fight?"

"No," he said, snapping the wooden training sword in two across the dummies upper body. He discarded the remaining piece in his hand and fetched another one from a pile that lay nearby.

"Tell me, then, what's wrong?"

The exalt grunted, delivering blow after blow on the dummy.

"Father?"

The sword snapped as Chrom struck the dummy's head, sending the now decapitated dummy's head flying, smashing into an oak tree so hard that the head shattered and left a large hole in the side of the tree."

"Beat me in a bout," her father said, "and I might tell you."

He threw a wooden training sword at his daughter, and before she even had the chance to ready herself, he charged were with a maelstrom of furious attacks, every strike barely blocked by Lucina as bits and splinters of wood went flying in every direction. Lucina's sword snapped suddenly, and the lord prepared for a powerful down slash that she had no means of avoiding or blocking, but just as her father was bringing his toy blade down, he crumpled, his eyes stinging with bitter tears.

"F-father?" Lucina stuttered, kneeling next to him, careful to avoid getting her fresh white dress of linen from getting dirty.

"I'm going to be remembered as Exalt Chrom, Grandfather of the Bastard-Born," he sobbed.

His daughter immediately thought of her younger brother.

"Has Inigo gone and knocked up some milkmaid or something?" the bluenette woman asked.

"No," he said. "My best friend knocked up my daughter." He stared at her white dress. "And yet you've the audacity to wear white."

Lucina's eyes grew wide. "Who told you that?"

"The servant girl I sent to deliver you and your lover's dinner. She said she caught the two of you making love."

The princess sighed with understanding. "Father, we never even took all of our clothes off," she explained. "We almost did make love, but, Robin refused to continue because of the exertion was causing me so much pain. He told me he had to intentions on pleasuring himself if it only meant pain for me."

Her father looked up at her. "So…you—you're still pure?"

Lucina nodded her head, smiling as her eyes glimmered.

Chrom laughed happily, jumping upwards as he picked his daughter up in his arms, twirling her around affectionately.

"Here, come with me," he said to his still dizzy daughter after putting her down.

"Where are we going?" she asked, tottering after the exalt.

"Dress shopping, to buy you the whitest dress we can find of the highest quality silk."

Author's Note: He heh, told you, PSYCHE! And also, I do realize that I should be getting to work on including some more of the Frozen characters, which, trust me, will be playing pivotal roles. I might be posting another chapter today, make it an even five, but I currently have no ideas for what exactly I'll do in the next chapter, but if I don't post another today, I'm definitely planning on getting at least a chapter in a day. Maybe excluding Mondays, 'cause Mondays suck. But, hell, I think I've posted enough chapters today to last me the rest of the week. Not that any of you read them because you keep declining Gaius's cookie offers and won't recommend your friends but, ah I still like that I have at least five people who seem to give a pile of pegasus dung.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or the video game franchise Fire Emblem by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: Sorry, I meant to post this one on Tuesday, but my internet had gotten shut off the day before. But, hey, my now 49 viewers (and one reviewer, yay!) got four chapters in one day, so I'm sure you guys can forgive me. So, I realized that for this being a Frozen/Fire Emblem crossover, I don't have very much Frozen, so I'm working on adding some Frozen to this. But, though I am getting Elsa, Anna (not the merchant; she'll come in later), Kristoff, and Olaf (and Sven) a better position in this story, it's a bit more about Robin and showing what some of his problems are going to be. Enjoy.

P.S.: Some mature content and explicit content in this one.

**Chapter 5: Burning Inside**

Robin awoke with Lucina sleeping peacefully in his arms. He stared at her flawless beauty, wanting to be able to gaze upon her face forever. But he couldn't, and sighed as he started to get up. He was shocked to find a sticky resistance in his pants, and remembered his wet dream from last night that was a continuation of his and his fiancé's red-hot love moment from two nights ago.

"Did you have pleasant dreams last night, my love?" the bluenette asked, her eyes half-opened as the blonde examined the mess in his pants.

"You didn't," he said when he noticed the mischievous grin that was hidden on her face.

"I enjoyed it, at least."

The tactician's eyes grew wide, and his lover rolled off the bed and headed for the door, and he clambered after her. Just as she reached the door and started to open it, he caught up to her, slamming the door back shut as he spun the bluenette around and pinned her to the door.

The two leaned in to kiss one another, but there was a knocking at the other side of the door.

"Robin? Lucina? Are you two okay in there?" Chrom's muffled voice was heard through the door.

"Yes, Father," Lucina said, the two lovers holding their position, Robin caressing his hands up and down her sides. "We'll be just a minute."

"Try not to hurt my tactician too badly," the exalt said. "I need to ask a favor of him."

"I'll be right out, Chrom," the blonde said.

The lord gave a satisfied grunt and left the two. He and Olivia were also quite similar when they were first engaged and then married. He wouldn't take away the most fiery part of the love life from these two.

The bluenette exalt headed for the mess hall where everyone, save the two lovers in their room, were waiting. A young bluenette woman wearing a tactician's hood sat in the chair beside where Robin would usually sit, and her boyfriend, a taguel, sat nervously next to her, his floppy ears twitching as he shifted nervously at the long table, unaccustomed to the three foreigners just across from him and the living snowman who examined the silverware.

"Have you found your perfect safe haven yet, Yarne?" Olivia asked kindly, startling the taguel.

"N-no, not really," he stuttered. "Plenty of n-nearly g-good ones, but they ended b-being up too d-dangerous."

"Too many spiders, for the most part," the woman next to him, Morgan, clarified.

"Black widows!" the taguel cried indignantly. "Tarantulas! Even you were afraid."

"So? I'm girl! I'm supposed to be afraid of anything with eight hairy legs and six beady, black eyes."

"Much like your mother and uncle are," Chrom said, noticing Lucina and Robin entering the room. "One day, while training, the two were chased into a storage room by a particularly large and hairy fly and were trapped there for hours before I came to 'rescue' them."

"Ugh, could you not bring up that day?" Lucina said, startling Yarne into hiding under the table and causing Morgan to leap up from her chair excitedly.

"Father! Mother!" the Future Child cried, leaping into Robin's arms and giving Lucina a tight squeeze.

"I'd like to hear more about that day," the blonde tactician said, earning an elbow from the lady beside him. "So, Chrom, I would assume that this is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"That," the lord said, "and to ask for you to come with me and the others as we guide the Elsa, Anna, and their friends around Ylisse so they may get to know our country. We'll need our tactician in case of brigands."

"Yes, I suppose," Robin said thoughtfully. "But, Lucina is still recovering, and I couldn't leave her here all alone." He gestured to his daughter. "You'll have Morgan. Cast an echo spell, because you might not ever hear me say it again, but she's almost a better tactician than I."

"But, Father, I came to spend time with you and learn more about battle strategy," Morgan said hurtfully, making the blonde cringe.

"Lissa will be remaining here, and there are servants," Chrom said. "And if it's her safety you fear for, Stahl and plenty other good men are serving as guards."

"Go on, Robin," the princess said. "I'll be fine here. Spend some time with our daughter."

"I won't let anyone harm her," Kellam said, though no one noticed him.

"As long as I'm here, no one will lay a finger on Lucina!" a little girl's voice suddenly said from behind Lucina's side of the table, startling Yarne back under the table once more.

"Nowi, where have you been?" Chrom asked the young-looking, green-haired manakete.

"I got lost somewhere in the dungeons," she said, sitting next to the invisible knight, resting her head on her fiancé's shoulder. Her contact with him seemed to make him reappear, causing everyone to gasp in astonishment as they realized he'd been there the whole time.

"Gods, Kellam, how long have you been there?" Chrom demanded, remembering his and his wife's awkward displaying of affection earlier before everyone began to arrive at the mess hall.

"This whole time!" he said, causing the exalt and queen to blush as they realized what he must have seen.

"Thank you, Nowi," Robin said to the shapeshifter. "I'll feel better knowing that you'll be here."

The small girl giggled, giving a little thumb up. She appeared to be no older than ten or so, which gave a bad impression on Kellam for being engaged to her, but in actuality, she was well over a thousand years-old. She was a shapeshifter known as a manakete, similar to the taguel, but rather than transforming into a horse-sized hare, she became a dragon larger than a barn house.

"So I assume you'll be coming with us, then, old friend?" Chrom clarified.

"Yes," the blonde said. "Though, may I ask who will be in attendance with us?"

The lord nodded his said and relayed off the names of all who would be coming. "There will be you and me, of course, as well as Frederick and Olivia, Libra, Morgan, Yarne, Ricken, Tharja, maybe Vaike or Cherche, we've yet to ask if they can come, and our friends from Arendelle."

"That's everyone?"

"Yes, but Henry and Maribelle should be coming as well, depending on whether or not little Brady will be giving them much trouble."

The tactician nodded his head and quickly thought over any potential battle strategies should the need to fight come unexpectedly. He and Morgan were both good at most any sort of combat, though they specialized in swordsmanship and thunder magic. Yarne was also capable in many varying sorts of combat, archery especially so, inherited from his noble father, and his strength and speed were great while in beast form, but his cowardice never changed much when he wasn't too near his fiancé. Queen Olivia was no good in combat either, but rather would dance or sing to inspire the others to battle. Frederick had taken it upon himself to master swords, axes, and lances, and his horsemanship was unsurmounted even in his heavy armor. Libra was decent with the axe as well, but his role was best as a healer. Ricken was excellent at wind magic, and his wife's dark mage position made her one of the few Shepherds who could use dark magic. And then there was the exalt, an unparalleled swordsman and a decent archer when he needed to be.

Robin faced the foreigners. "How well are all of you with a sword?"

They seemed taken slightly off balance with this question.

"We've never fought before," the brunette princess said, looking at her sister and fiancé as if looking for confirmation.

"If you call hacking ice fighting, I'm an expert, but otherwise…" Kristoff said.

"I haven't intentionally used my powers for harm," Elsa said, "but I've made an ice golem with them once."

"An ice golem," Robin mused. "That could be useful."

"But, I don't really know how to do it, though," the queen said. "The only time I've really used any magic like that was when I was scared or under some sort of pressure."

"You'll be under a hell of a lot of pressure and pretty damned scared if we were raided by brigands like when we first came into Plegia to get you three," Chrom said flatly. Olaf and Sven looked at him questioningly, and he corrected himself, "You five." The reindeer was oddly intelligent, and the lord would have excluded it otherwise.

"Will the snowman and reindeer be coming as well?" Robin asked.

"I should assume," the bluenette said, examining the living snowman, and then realized the little snow cloud that hovered above his head. "Was that cloud your work, Queen Elsa?"

"Yes," she said. "He was melting, and I created it to keep him safe."

"I would imagine the creation of an infinite blizzard, no matter how small, would require a great deal of effort," Robin noted. "If fear alone is your trigger object to power, the same fear except out of love must leave you with unbelievable strengths."

"Perhaps…"

The tactician bowed his head slightly, rubbing his chin in thought. The blonde queen did likewise, though she shot up a shy glance to look at him every few moments. Her sister jabbed her in the ribs with her finger suddenly, shocking Elsa and she spun around to face her sister.

"You like him, don't you," Anna said first, low enough so that only the queen could hear her words, though she was unaware of Olaf sitting at their feet who was hearing every word.

"No, of course not!" Elsa replied, mimicking the princess's hushed tone.

"Don't lie, Elsa. I can see it in your eyes."

The blonde looked over at the tactician. He was rubbing the left hand of Lucina, her arm stretched across the table so it was just before him, a silver ring with a gleaming blue diamond inlaid into it.

"But he's already engaged to Princess Lucina," Elsa said guiltily. "And he clearly loves her, more than anything."

Anna gave a small, reassuring smile to her sister. "Well, I suppose you're lucky, compared to my first love. Do you remember what _he_ did to me?"

Elsa shivered at the thought of the monster that had played her sister for a fool. "I should have had him executed, but grace my mercy for simply imprisoning him."

Chrom watched the two in conversation. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but from lip reading and the foreign queen's frequent gazing at Robin, he had a good guess. He decided he would leave it; they should have realized by now that he was already engaged, and bringing it up might only create craggy bonds.

"Queen Elsa," Chrom said, bringing the two sisters' attention on him as Sven and Kristoff wrestled for a carrot, "I couldn't help notice your courage in coming here with no guard. I was wondering what tactics you might have had on your mind in doing this?"

"Our military power isn't too grand," the queen said, "and we've undergone some struggles with a former trade partner who happens to have much more strength than us, so I figured it'd be wiser if I left them to help defend Arendelle. We were god-graced to find that the countries on this side of the world seem to be peaceful."

"It's a good thing you didn't come here several years earlier," Chrom said. "Roughly three years ago, Plegia waged a war on us that resulted in many casualties for them, us, and Ferox to the north. A year or so later, the invasion of the Valmese Empire began, resulting in thousands more deaths. As we finally manage to defeat them, as I mentioned to you in another story, we discover that King Validar of Plegia is in fact a servant of Grima, killing off hundreds, thousands more Plegian Grimleal."

"As milord describes," Frederick said, "your risk was in fact a great one."

"Scarcely a year as queen," Elsa said, "and already I've nearly thrown my life away."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Chrom assured her. "In those three wars, I was the fool who lead the charge to every battle."

"Finally, he understands his foolhardiness," Frederick said, looking upwards, "but the war is over."

The queen chuckled. "Frederick could outdo a mother in his dedication to you and your sister, Exalt Chrom."

"He's already soared above even guardian angel right to smotherer," Chrom said, though not completely bitterly.

"Perhaps we should not worry about my effectiveness as your guard," the great knight said, "and worry about the meal that I smell soon to come."

Everyone around the table laughed at the man's stoic response in an attempt to counter the teasing, even though the servants were in fact just bringing food into the room.

FEFEFEFEFE

"They aren't here yet," Frederick noted, sitting atop his armored stallion. "Might I suggest we depart, milord?"

Chrom squinted in the direction they were expecting the dark mage and troubadour Henry and Maribelle to be coming from. They'd waited several moments longer than they perhaps should have. Both Vaike and Cherche joined them, though, and their presence more than made up for the twisted ex-Grimleal and sharp-tongued duchess.

"Yes, I suppose," Chrom said, his own mare sidling under him. "We cannot wait any longer if we intend on stopping to properly view all of the sights Ylisse has to offer to our friends."

Everyone had their own mount this time to preserve their horses' or pegasi's energy, excluding Vaike, who's lack of learning to ride properly had him sitting behind his fiancé on her wyvern companion Minerva. Olivia and Morgan were the only two who rode on the back of a white-haired pegasus, everyone else, whether a simple mare like Chrom's or heavily armored war stallion like Frederick's, riding on the back of a horse. Even Yarne did, for transforming into his beast form, particularly for long amounts of time, sapped away his energy and could even result on permanent injuries to him. The queen and her companions from Arendelle, however, were the oddest sight, riding in the back of a wagon pulled by the reindeer Sven, Olaf sitting on his back as he pet his neck with his wooden limbs affectionately.

"Let's move out then," the exalt said, and everyone began forward.

Cherche alone took off to the sky, Morgan sticking to the ground so she could converse with her father, Olivia because she was simply a poor rider in the air.

Frederick led the small caravan, humming a quiet tune idly. Chrom and Olivia followed behind, absorbed in their small talk. In the row behind them was Yarne, Morgan, and Robin, the father and daughter tacticians discussing their lives over the last few weeks and different views on war techniques as the timid taguel kept alert for predators and brigands. Then there was Ricken and Tharja, practicing hexes and spells together, with Libra bringing up the rear, silently enjoying the scenery. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff's carriage was in the middle of them all, some other Ylissean soldiers encircling them in a protective ring.

"Chrom," Robin called up to the bluenette, remembering something. "I should have asked this sooner, but where do we head for first?"

The exalt chuckled. "To a historical site; Southtown."

At first the name was unfamiliar to Robin, but he quickly remembered. "Where we first fought together."

"And where I first met the man who would end three wars in a matter of weeks."

"We're going to where Grandfather and you first fought together?" Morgan said excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"Don't get yourself too worked up," the blonde said, "or you might be disappointed when we get there. Other than the history, the town is like any other in Ylisse."

"Oh, there's no way I'll be disappointed," Morgan assured her father, a wide grin on her face.

"I hear it's also where our friend Aversa has taken up residence." The lord hesitated on his use of the word "friend." He was one to quickly make new allies or friends, but Aversa, one of the Shepherds who had scattered throughout the world, was once one of the Grimleal, though she quickly turned cloak after realizing that her adopted father, Validar, had actually tricked her into believing her dark god was her salvation. No one, save her adopted brother, Robin, believed she may have truly changed, and she gave no trust back to the Ylisseans who had so nearly killed her several times in the past.

"Would you like me to ensure she's been behaving when we get there, Chrom?" Robin asked.

"That would be nice," the bluenette said.

"Father, who is Aversa?" Morgan asked, unfamiliar with the name. She, like her father, had little to no memory of their pasts.

"A former Grimleal," he explained. "She was once the tactician of Validar, a rider of a black pegasus who casted dark magic. Validar had erased her memory at a young age, seeing her potential in supporting him in raising the fell dragon, and tricked her into believing that she had been abandoned by her parents, and that it was by the grace of Grima that he found her and raised her and adopted her as his daughter."

"Wait, hold on, Validar adopted her? So does that make her…my aunt?"

The tactician shrugged his shoulders. "I would suppose, technically, but I believe that she has forsaken the relation she has to the sorcerer. Considering her nature has improved enough for me to stay around her long without finding the need to kill her, I might ask."

"Is she that bad?"

"It was disadvantageous to her temperament that Validar raised her, but, yes, she has a pretty awful disposition towards others, and has clearly been exposed to too much desire of men."

"Can't wait…"

"I warned you not to be too excited."

The bluenette started to object to her father, but realized that he was, in fact, as always, right.

FEFEFEFEFE

"Thank you," Robin said to a villager who had given him directions to Aversa's likely whereabouts.

"Anytime, sir," the woman said with a smile.

The caravan had just reached Southtown, and Chrom and the others guided their guests around the town, viewing different wares for sale as Morgan excitedly viewed the battleground that had first tested her father's mettle as a tactician.

According to the villager, there was a large pond to the west that Aversa frequented to swim and wade in for hours on end, not leaving the water until her fingers grew pruned. It wasn't odd for her, the blonde realized, as she had always seemed to enjoy taking long swims in crystal waters. He headed for the pond now, unarmed save his black hood and knowledge of thunder magic.

It didn't take long for him to find the beach, though it was quite a ways from town. Robin stopped beside a tree, partially hidden by its shadow as he searched out the ex-Grimleal. He finally caught sight of her pink-white hair as she slowly surfaced in a shallower part of the lake, the rest of her body hidden under the water still.

He started towards her, saying, "Hey, Aversa, how are—"

He stopped dead in his tracks though as she stood up completely in the thigh-deep water, revealing all of her light brown skin to be completely bare with the exception of her purple tattoos which covered much of her body. Her two beautifully large breasts glimmered with wetness from the pond water, bouncing erotically from her upward motion, water slipping off from her perked-out pink-brown nipples. Her abs and long legs were finely muscled from hours riding her pegasus, and her clean womanhood glistened as though she were turned on due to the water, and the tactician, regrettably, found his own sex stiffening in his pants as his eyes were caught on the woman's body.

Aversa then looked over in Robin's direction, having heard his call, and was stunned to find him staring at her. Panicking, she quickly cast a fire spell at the water before her, throwing up enough steam and spray to conceal her as she dived back under the water, wrapping her arms protectively around her breasts.

"Do you always sneak up on ladies like this, little man," the dark flier sneered, though she found herself oddly flattered by his attention on her body.

"My apologies, Aversa!" Robin quickly said, averting his eyes. "If I'd known you weren't decent, I'd have waited for you to finish.

Aversa seized the chance to rush out of the water, an arm wrapped around her chest and her hand covering her sex as she rushed to grab her towel which was painfully far away. Robin chanced a look up, finding the vixen to be facing away from him as she jogged after her towel, her round arse bouncing teasingly, causing his prick to throb longingly as it willed for him to rush after her and have him plant it deep down inside of her, but he held his position, once again averting his eyes.

"You can look now," the pink-haired beauty said as she finished wrapping the towel around her body, heading towards him. She silently cursed herself for having not brought a larger cloth, as this one could barely keep a fair amount of her cleavage covered while also preventing her womanhood and behind from showing with each step she took.

The blonde chanced a look up, sighing with relief as he found her to be covered up well enough, though he could feel his manhood's dismay as it gave one final throb, but it remained standing straight up firmly and stubbornly.

Aversa noticed the large bulge in his trousers. "Well, I suppose I can take your friends rather erect stance as to saying I still look good."

Robin looked down, quickly throwing his robe in front of his bulge as he realized just how far out he was standing.

"I swear, I only came to ensure you were doing okay," the tactician said, bowing his head, but after finding himself to be facing Aversa's breasts, the top of her nipples showing slightly, he quickly raised it again to instead gaze into her amber eyes.

Aversa was now standing quite close to Robin, perhaps a little bit too close, and she couldn't understand why she came so close to him. She could feel his prick as it looped up under her towel, feeling it throb against the delicate flesh of her sex through his pants as they connected.

"Umm, Aversa, could you back up a little bit?" the tactician said, finding it difficult to contain the sudden lustfulness he was feeling for the woman.

She backed up, though it wasn't entirely to her pleasure as she fought the urge to slam her hips into his, shoving his length inside of her, a wetness that wasn't from the lake gathering around her lips. Despite being quite popular with men, she'd never actually slept with a man before, and was always curious of what the sensation was like to have another inside of her, though fear of the pain of losing her virginity drilled into her head from overhearing the conversations of Plegian whores had always been enough to stop her. But why was she finding it so difficult to back off now?

"So, not only does His Lordship the Exalted have you spy on me in fear that I might stab all of you in the back, but now he wishes you to report how I look when my skirt is down?" the vixen said bitterly, trying to hide her desire.

"Aversa, it's not like that," Robin said. "He really does wish to see you as an ally."

"And now also as something to jerk himself off in front of a portrait of." She found herself pleased as some actual rage appeared, helping to dispel her lust, though not completely. "Leave me, now."

Robin started to protest, but after realizing it was what was hidden inside his pants that wanted to do that, so he instead bowed his head and started back for Southtown. Aversa sighed out of relief as he left earshot and quickly hid in some bushes, shedding her towel, allowing her breasts to hang out as she began groping one of them, rubbing and fingering herself with the other, giving little gasps of pleasure.

Robin struggled to erase the event from his memory, feeling guilty at ever having even thought of Aversa in such ways. He was completely and totally dedicated Lucina. How could he have let himself think of anyone but his own fiancé in such a way?

The smell of smoke suddenly began to fill the blonde tactician's nose, and he looked up to see where it was coming from. He was left aghast to see Southtown up in flames, the sounds of people screaming from within. He knew right away that it must be a brigand raid, and started towards the city, but remembered Aversa. Perhaps it would be better to inform her, so she could help them fight. Robin spun on his heels, dashing back to where he'd left the dark flier.

It didn't take him long to get back to the pond, but he couldn't see Aversa anywhere. He figured that she must have already headed back for town and started to turn around again, but heard a woman cry out. He turned to the source of the sound, which was coming from a tangle of bushes not far from the tree where he had conversed with the vixen, and began to fear that a straggling brigand must have found her out alone and took advantage of her unarmed state and crept slowly towards the bushes so as not to alert the rapist.

As he parted the bushes, he was shocked to find Aversa lying down in the center of them alone, rubbing her womanhood fiercely as she gripped her own breast. The tactician's manhood suddenly stiffened once more, throbbing more and more fiercely with each time that the masturbating woman cried out, his eyes locked onto her body as he found himself completely immobile. Her grunts and moans soon turned into screams of pleasure as a fountain of liquid flooded out from her womanhood, simultaneously causing Robin to orgasm in his pants as well, and some animal instinct overtook him.

The possessed tactician leapt through the bushes, starling Aversa as she hadn't seen him coming while she busied herself with worshipping her sex. He forced himself on top of her, pressing their lips together as he groped her breasts, massaging and squeezing them in his lustful explosion. At first Aversa was caught off-guard, but soon the same demon possessed her as she began tearing off the tactician's garments, revealing his well-chiseled body and ten inch shaft that was already dripping with semen. Robin wasted no time in an attempt to thrust himself deep down inside of the charming vixen, but he missed, sliding up her fluids to her belly button, and in that fleeting moment he managed to redirect himself, bringing back the memory of her rear, bouncing so welcomingly in all of its round glory, and he spun the dark flier around onto her hands and knees, placing his hands on her cheeks as he squeezed them hard. He then licked up her crack, earning a pleased moan from Aversa.

"Get me deep," she gasped.

Robin complied, shoving his prick up to his balls into her hole, the combination of his saliva and their cum making for a smooth entry, but the tight space left Robin momentarily stuck. He leaned over Aversa, entrusting most of their weight to her to hold as he groped her bouncing bosoms, the both of them rocking their hips furiously to try and get some movement. Eventually there came some give, and Robin humped Aversa's arse hard and fierce like some primal beast, grunting with each thrust and his partner crying out with pained pleasure, daring to sacrifice a hand to start rubbing her womanhood.

Robin felt pressure building up inside of his shaft, and he realized he would soon be forced to release his orgasm, and listening to Aversa's cries, he could tell she wasn't far off either. He shortened his thrusts and picked up his tempo, creating a pleasing slapping sound as the front of his thighs and balls smacked against her juicy arse, feeling as though if he held back his seed any longer, his prick would literally burst. When he heard the pink-haired beauty beneath him begin to cry out loudly and felt a splash of warm against his legs, he picked this as his sign to let himself go inside go her, squeezing her breasts a little too hard as he exploded inside of her, pulses running up his length as his balls launched wave after wave inside of her, causing the vixen to cry out in pain from the unfamiliar heat that spread out up her bowels, filling her so full as the tactician let out so many dozen blasts that semen began to leak out through the small spaces that weren't filled by Robin's manhood inside of Aversa's arse.

Soon after this, Robin's sudden lust frenzy diminished, and he pulled himself out of Aversa, collapsing from both exhaustion and disbelief at what he'd just done.

"W-why did you come back?" Aversa gasped after several minutes.

Robin's eyes widened as he remembered the town.

"We need to hurry, now!" he said. "Southtown is in danger!"

The two leapt up from their positions lying on the ground and hurriedly put their clothes back on, rushing to save the burning town.

Author's Note: Hmm, interesting chapter... No, this story isn't going to be all about sex and such, and I don't have any intentions on adding too many more major scenes like we had in this one, but this is just a prelude of what's too come for Robin. Okay, and thanks to _**Han-Ko**_for my first and thus far only review, and I would assume she (she, right?) is also my follower, but, I suppose whoever the follower is doesn't matter too much I s'pose. Alright and also, I am working on putting together two other stories. One of them is a Pokemon FanFic, the other one is Machine Knight. I'm sure all or most of you know what Pokemon is, but if you don't know Machine Knight, look it up on your appstore for your phone. Interesting game with a nice plot similar to Final Fantasy's original games. Right then, thanks for the views, review, and follow, please get some more on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or the video game franchise Fire Emblem by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: Hmm, two chapters, one day (well, technically, two days, since it's just past 1:30 now). Anyways, this one will help explain some events slightly in the previous chapter, as well as start getting some major roles for our friends from Arendelle in the book. Enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to follow, review, favorite, and all that other amazing stuff. This time, you guys will be receiving a small bag of cookies from Gaius and a lap dance from Olivia/Inigo (your choice).

**Chapter 6: Brigand Doom**

Once the tactician and dark flier reached the town, they found the raid to be nowhere near as severe as the one on the Ylisse-Plegia border, but the unexpected attack left the Shepherds and local militia in disarray. The brigands had struck hard and fierce, fighting in large groups against single or paired soldiers.

"Robin, look out!" Aversa called to him, fending off an attack from a barbarian he'd not seen coming, killing him with one of her dark spells.

"We're unarmed," Robin noted. "We need to find the Shepherds' caravan so we can get some swords and lances."

"Alright, where'd you leave it then?"

Robin thought a moment. "It should be near the stables."

The two took off through the small town, killing off brigands with dark and thunder magic and supporting the villager militia as best they could while making way to the stables. The blonde was the first to notice it.

"Over there!" Robin shouted to the vixen, breaking a thief's neck.

Aversa looked up from a writhing body she'd just cursed, smiling with satisfaction at the discovery. They hurried towards the stable where weapons littered the ground. Robin grabbed the nearest sword he could find, a chipped one of Ylissean bronze, but quickly discarded it when he saw a katana that was from the tribes of the Chon'sin dynasty, quickly grabbing it instead as he sheathed the other one in his belt for a back up. He turned to find Aversa saddling her black pegasus, a silver lance and short spear leaning on the wall near the beasts stall.

"You ready?" the tactician asked.

"Yes, it's been too long since I last got to spill some blood," Aversa said with a little too much glee, giving the straps to the saddle one final tug before leaping onto her mount's back.

They ran out of the stable, Robin leaping up behind Aversa as she took off into the air. He carefully handled his razor blade so as not to mistakenly nick the pegasus with it, readying some spells so he could take out a few brigands from their aerial position, watching for where his allies might be.

"Brigand archers on the rooftops!" Aversa said over the wind. "I'm going to drop you off there so you can take them out!"

Robin patted her shoulder, letting her know he was ready, and she did a wild corkscrew above a building, avoiding arrows as Robin dropped from the pegasus's, landing gracefully on his feet. He charged the group of archer's, charging his blade with lightning magic, cutting easily through their thin armor, red blood arcing through the air.

After he was done he sheathed his sword, searching for Chrom and any of the others, waving the dark flier over to him. Why weren't Morgan and Olivia in the air? He figured they probably hadn't been able to get to their pegasi, remembering having seen them back in the stable.

"Do you see your exalt friend?" the vixen asked, landing next to the blonde swordsman.

He searched the ground, his eyes catching on two familiar bluenettes, Chrom fighting beside his granddaughter. He saw the pink-haired dancer-queen lying on the ground between them, and she looked injured. Gods, why hadn't they thought to bring a healer more efficient than him or Ricken?

"He's over there," Robin said, pointing in front of the church. "Get me over there quickly; Olivia looks like she's injured."

Aversa nodded her head, waiting for Robin to get on behind her before flying over to the royal trio, alighting behind them, blasting back the inclosing brigands with a powerful dark spell.

"About time you joined us, Robin," Chrom said, kneeling before his wife as he checked on her many deep cuts. "What, did you go for a dive while you were at the pond?"

"Sorry," Robin said, glad that the lord was too focused with the problem at hand to smell the recent sex between him and Aversa on them. He looked over at his daughter. "Morgan, come over here, help me cast some healing magic on her."

"Okay," she said, putting her iron sword to the side as she knelt beside her father, thinking up what few healing spells she knew.

The two placed their hands over the queen's injuries, muttering healing spells under their breath as they did their best to stitch her flesh back together. Robin winced as he felt the air of an axe rushing by the back of his neck.

"Chrom, keep them off us!" Robin said. "Aversa, this is taking too long. I want you to get in the air and find Ricken so he can help us."

"Right," Chrom said, cleaving a brigand fighter's head from his shoulders.

"Whatever you say," Aversa said, finishing off her pair of brigands before lifting off into the sky, expertly evading arrows from archers on the rooftops.

Robin was concentrating on his healing when he noticed that they should have another friend in the sky that wasn't.

"Where's Vaike and Cherche?" Robin asked the exalt between spells.

"They left to go hunting with" —he grunted as he rammed his shoulder under a brigand's chest before ramming Falchion into the tenderized area— "Kristoff. The queen and princess were taken to hide in the shelter with the women and children. Frederick and Yarne are defending them, and Libra is busy healing wounded."

"How much gold do you want to bet that Yarne is hiding amongst those women and children?" the tactician asked, finding an opportunity to jab at his daughter's boyfriend.

"He seemed hell-bent to fight them himself," Chrom said.

Robin grunted with surprise under his breath, ignoring the irritated stare from Morgan. A boy suddenly crouched beside Robin, and he recognized his mage's clothes.

"How bad is she hurt?" the boy asked frantically, checking her body for injuries. He wasn't very good at healing magic, but he definitely trumped the two tacticians.

"We've handled most of her minor injuries," Morgan said, "but she's still bleeding pretty badly in places."

The mage nodded his head, placing his hands over a pretty severe-looking gash in the dancer's side and began to chant a healing spell.

"Robin, they're gaining on us!" Chrom shouted through teeth gritted in concentration. "We need more help!"

"Right, here I come!" Robin said, finishing his spell and drawing his sword. He fell into step beside the bluenette, hacking down any enemies who tried to blindside his best friend.

The blonde blocked an attack from a barbarian, and was surprised at how much strength jarred him down to his core as their steel connected.

He quickly dispatched the bandit, blinding some of his nearby companions with the hot blood, mentioning to Chrom, "For how bad their equipment is, they're clearly top of their classes."

"Yeah," the exalt agreed. "And I can't believe how many of these bastards there are!" He wedged his sword into the skull of a fighter, kicking the dead corpse off his blade in time to parry an attack.

The two continued fighting in silence. Robin hacked at the enemies' main arteries, hoping to blind any others that came too close with the blood as it sprayed and arced out, but soon had to stop his tactic as he began hurting himself more than his adversaries. An axe swung downwards toward his sword arm, and he stepped sideways away from it, but the tip of the blade raked down his arm. He cried out in pain, dropping his sword.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Chrom asked, too busy fending off a trio of fighters to check on his friend.

"Fine," he grunted, retrieving his sword and cutting the exposed belly of his attacker, steaming organs spilling out from the deep gash. He noticed that Aversa was missing, and silently cursed.

"Did you see where Aversa went?" he asked.

"I just sent her to fetch Vaike and Cherche. I noticed reinforcements entering from the east."

The east entrance? "I'll bet that's where their leader is! I'll go get my horse and ride out there to take him on if that's the case." He looked over his shoulder where Olivia laid. "How's she coming along, Morgan, Ricken?"

"We have most of her wounds healed," Morgan said, "but she still has some pretty major blood loss, so she might not wake up for a while."

"Get out here and fight then! I'm going to go search out their leader."

The brunette and bluenette stood from the ground, Ricken opening a tome filled with several wind magic incantations, Morgan readying her blade and charging it with thunder magic.

Robin swiftly began dashing amongst the brigands, remembering his assassin training regimen. He managed to avoid getting too involved with the fighting as he dodged his way back to the stables, but stopped to support the militia here and there. It didn't take him long to return to the building where the mounts were held, and was unsurprised to see thieves taking the opportunity to steal some valuable weaponry.

Robin held up his hand, muttering a spell, and a spear of lightning shot from it, shooting through one of the bandit's heads and alerting the others. He quickly dispatched them as well before they could take up arms or flee with their stolen items. He searched the rows for his horse, stopping as he found the chestnut mare. She whinnied at him, confused by the sound of fighting outside as he opened the stall door and through a saddle over her back, strapping it into place quickly. He leapt onto her back and started her towards the back exit to the building. He stopped to grab a bow, finding it also to be made by members of the Chon'sin dynasty, which would mean it would fire its razor arrows with great accuracy and force.

"Yah!" he cried, snapping the reins and digging his heels into the horse's flanks, and he rushed down the back alleys.

It didn't take long on his mount to reach the east entrance to Southtown. He stopped while still under the cover of the buildings, dismounting his mare and peeking around the corner of one to see what waited outside the town. He did, in fact, see a berserker standing out there, a steel axe resting on his shoulder, with half a dozen fighters and barbarians before him. He was surprised to see, though, what appeared to be some sort of nobleman wearing a white jacket and blue prince's suit with shaggy brown hair and sideburns that ran all the way down to the ridge of his jaw. The tactician immediately thought that the noble was a hostage by the brigands, but he was unbound and seemed to be content with the bandits that were before him.

Robin stepped from the shadows, his katana drawn and sparking slightly with magic, startling the men. The leader, however, only laughed at the lone man with a black hood pulled up over his head, concealing his face.

"Ah, how cute," the man said with a gruff voice. "Does this little villager want to try and play hero?"

Robin only raised his sword in answer, causing the berserker to laugh once more.

"Alright then. Get 'im, boys!"

The group of brigands advanced on Robin and all at once began delivering attacks on him. The tactician then completed the spell he was charging up in his sword, causing it to burst with energy as he mowed down his enemies.

"How in the—?" the brigand's leader stopped as Robin pulled down his hood, revealing his features to the frightened noble and confused berserker. "You, you're that Ylissean tactician, aren't ya?!"

"So you've noticed," Robin said.

"Who is he?" the noble said with a voice that sounded like he often smooth-talked his way through problems.

"The master tactician of this country," the berserker said, growing nervous. "He fights like a demon."

"Well, kill him." Yup, he definitely wasn't a hostage.

The brigand looked unbelievably at the noble, but found no give in his face, so sighed as he readied his axe and approached the blonde man before him.

"You ready to meet your match?" the man said, though he didn't seem certain of his words.

"Sorry," Robin said, "but it's time to tip the scales."

The tactician charged the brigand and jumped upward, cleaving the brigand through the middle along the inside of his spine as he flew upwards. When he landed again, the brigand was left standing, gasping as the life fled from him and he fell to the ground, the two halves of his body only held together by his mostly-intact spine.

"Well that was…not entirely what I was expecting," the noble said without much interest. "Here I thought he might actually be pretty good for a thug."

"Who are you?" Robin asked the brunette.

"Prince Hans!?" a woman's voice suddenly shouted in confusion from behind Robin. He turned to see Anna and Elsa behind him, along with Olaf, who was showing an exaggerated emotion of shock.

"Ah~, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, my love," the nobleman said suavely. "How nice of you to come. How do you like this fine nation thus far? I know I've grown quite _attached_ to it."

"Princess Anna…my love?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Prince Hans and I were once engaged," Anna said bitterly. She and her sister, along with Olaf, had stepped closer to the tactician so one lady was to either side of him, and the little snowman stepped in front of him, crossing his twig arms over his chest as he looked crossly at the nobleman.

"Oh, is the wedding canceled then?" Hans said with feigned disappointment. "Oh well, I'm sure that some other lucky girl might love me instead."

"You monster!" Elsa said, stepping forward, her words cracking. "How did you even get here?"

"Monster? Look who's talking, witch. And, what, do you think Arendelle has the ships in the world? How do you think I got here?"

"Why do you work with the brigands?" Robin asked, ignoring the conversation that was going on.

"Simple," the man said. "With the princess and queen dead, it will make it all the easier for me to usurp Arendelle. Though, after exploring this country a little bit, I decided I'd prefer to rule here."

"You still haven't given me your name," the tactician said, unable to decide if he was a valid threat to the halidom.

"His name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna said.

"He was supposed to be imprisoned there," Elsa elaborated, "for conspiring my demise. Have you finally gained enough love from your brothers that they might let you out?"

"Oh~, that bites, lady queen," the man said. "Surely you can't be so cruel?"

"A creature such as you doesn't deserve any love," Anna said.

"I would think not. Have you managed to find a man to properly love you?"

The princess gave a growling shout, stomping towards the brunette nobleman, but Robin grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't be brash, princess," he said. "You don't know what he might be plotting."

Robin heard footfalls behind him and turned to see Chrom, Frederick, Morgan, and Ricken running up behind them.

"Robin, the brigands have retreated," the bluenette exalt said. "They caught wind that their leader has been felled." He looked up at Hans. "Who is this?"

"Prince Hans," Elsa said.

"The one you told me about?" The queen nodded her head. The lord turned towards the prince, scowling. "You've a lot of nerve to show up here, craven, and uninvited, no less."

"Hmph, as if you invited these two? Try not to hold any prejudices against me."

"He already speaks of killing you, Chrom," Robin said.

"I said no such thing," Hans said. There was a screech from the sky, and the prince seemed to look satisfied. "Ah, sounds like my ride is here. Toodles."

A griffon alighted next to the prince, a rider on its back. He jumped behind the masked rider and they took off.

"Robin, shoot them down!" Chrom ordered, noticing his bow on his back.

He wasted no time in drawing his bow and notching an arrow in it, letting it fly at the retreating griffon. Sadly, they'd already flown out of the bow's reach.

"Exalt Chrom, you can't allow him to stay here any longer than necessary," Elsa said. "It won't take him long to find another way to strike at you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. I've taken care of worse than some enigmatic prince. It's you two I'm more worried about. Look at how close he came to murdering the both of you!"

"Forgive me, but, I'm not familiar with this man," Robin said, interjecting their conversation.

"Prince Hans once tried to murder me and my sister," Queen Elsa said. "He did so through falsity, feigning love, and masterful deceit. He came very near to killing the both of us more than us."

"Commendable, though less than honorable," the tactician said, storing the prince's tactics in a corner of his mind should the need to try using them himself arise.

"We should back to the town to help tend to the wounded and see what kind of damage the brigands have dealt," Chrom said, but his best friend could also see what he didn't mention aloud in his eyes. _And to ensure that Olivia is okay._

They all agreed, returning inside the town, Robin fetching his mare along the way. Once they returned to the town square, they noticed Minerva right away, and saw Vaike and Cherche standing nearby, though Aversa was nowhere in sight.

The group approached them, and Vaike said with an upset tone to Chrom, "Teach came, and class was in session, but where is everybody? Did the Vaike miss the party?"

"Robin took out their leader, and they all scattered," the exalt answered to his friend. "Though I suppose it's a good thing, too. Where's your axe?"

"Right he—" Vaike patted his back, searching for his missing axe. "Wait, it was here a second ago! Where'd it go?"

Everyone laughed, and the big wyvern approached the fighter, as if on cue, his steel axe in her mouth.

"Wha? How'd you get this, Minerva?" he asked the wyvern in confusion.

His fiancé giggled at him. "You dropped it halfway on our flight back. Luckily, Minerva caught it for you."

Vaike turned to face the black-scaled beast, patting her nose affectionately. "Heh heh, looks like you've got my back as always, ol' gal." The wyvern purred at his compliment.

"Enough of this for now. We've wounded to tend to," Chrom said, becoming serious. "Vaike, Cherche, where'd Aversa go?"

"She flew on her pegasus to the west after we landed," Cherche said.

"Want me to check on her, Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Yes, that'd be nice, friend."

Robin mounted his horse and headed for the west exit, hoping to avoid a repeat of his previous encounter at the pond.

FEFEFEFEFE

Robin found Aversa wading waste deep in the water, but, fortunately, she still had her undergarments on. He let his horse move about loosely, knowing that she wouldn't go far, and walked up to the water's edge.

"Aversa?" he called, earning the pink-white haired woman's attention.

"What is it, little man?" she said.

"Nothing, Chrom just wanted me to check on you." He looked at the ground, not trusting himself to see her exposed flesh after their last encounter, and he didn't feel any stiffness in his pants, though he was still sticky.

She seemed to know what was on his mind. "What was that, back then? I thought you were engaged to Lucina. Did you hit a little bump in your relationship?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, it's just…when I saw you, it was as if some other entity had taken over. I couldn't control myself. It took all of my willpower just to avoid impregnating you."

"Which would be a real mess to handle," the vixen agreed. "How to explain that I gave birth to little Morgan?"

"Yes, exactly," the tactician said. "But what I don't understand is how it happened. It was almost like…like with Validar."

Aversa cringed at the sound of her adopted father's name. "It's funny, because, it felt as if you weren't yourself."

"How so?"

"Just a feeling, really. But, I could definitely agree it wasn't you who entered me back there."

"Then what do you suggest it was?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It could be remnants of Grima, but, even with this body, I doubt that'd be reason enough for him to want to make love with me."

Robin chanced a look up at the dark flier. Her bra was oddly shaped, with no strap connecting the two breast pads so as not to look unappealing with her split top, and held her breasts loosely though it didn't fall off to easily.

"Who knows…" he agreed.

Aversa looked at him. But why would she have fallen for him at the same time? The two had only conversed rarely before the event, and even then their conversations rarely ended so well. So why, all of sudden, so lustful?

"Well, you should bathe," she said. "If Chrom smells you, it'll be tough to explain."

"I could get away with saying I was jerking myself off, possibly," the man said, "but he'd never let me live that one down."

"Then come on in, the water's marvelous!" She splashed the water, as if it proved anything.

Robin smiled at her playfulness, shedding all but his shorts as he waded into the water, both of them ignoring the involuntary bulge under his pants.

Author's Note: Okay, I suppose I should start doing special thanks to people for follows and reviews and stuff. I'd reply right to my reviewers, well, reviews, but most of them I can't since they have private messaging disabled (hint, hint guys). But, anyways, yay, we have some plot coming along. And as for Robin...what do you guys think? Does he just think that Aversa is really sexy (like I'm sure it's safe to say all of us guys can agree to)? Is it some remnants of Validar or Grima's magic? Or is it something deeper...darker...

Special thanks to TheLastSonOfPluto for being the first (and only) user to favorite this story, and also to Han-Ko for being my first (and only active) reviewer and first (and only) follower! Let me get those replies (reply) in now...

To Han-Ko: Sorry, I was looking at your pic to judge, since honestly can't judge sex based on the culture of your screen name. But, thanks for you supporting my story, every little compliment inspires me to move on. And yes, things did escalate quickly in that last chapter, but it ought to be the last time for a while that I plan on making anything to explicit for a while. You'll see soon enough though what was up with that.

Author's Note: Ooh, and almost forgot. Special thanks to Graben The Berserker for a suggestion he made to me. I've only ever played Awakening, and, as such, only know characters and such from that particular game. However, according to him, in earlier games there were tribes of manaketes divided based on what element they breathed, namely, ice. So I may put that into play... Oh, and next chapter, you will be discovering why this FanFic is known as "A Frozen Emblem"... Dunh-dun-duh...

P.S.: My computer crashed right before I was about to post this chapter, so I'm actually putting this up roughly half an hour later than mentioned in the previous author's notes. You guys better love me...mostly because I'm stealing cookies from Gaius, forcing the queen of Ylisse to give you lap dances, and paying Inigo to do likewise...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or the video game franchise Fire Emblem by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo nor am I in any way related to them or their affiliates.**  
**

Author's Note: Gods, sorry for the late update. I went to my dad's over the last couple weeks, and forgot that he doesn't have Microsoft on his computer, since he has no use for it. Anyways, if any of you still read this, or think I rage quit do to lack of reviews, likes, follows, etc., I hope you enjoy. To make up, I'm going to try and get as many chapters done today as I can manage. I might not be posting any chapters tomorrow, as a heads up, because I'm gone camping until Tuesday and will probably be leaving early in the morning. Anyways, like it, follow it, review it, love it. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: The Freezing**

The Shepherds had quickly returned to Ylisstol, the capitol, with their foreign guests to try and predict Hans's next strike. They were also wondering what it was he wanted. Was the prince simply trying to usurp another throne? Had he actually just come to get revenge on the queen and princess?

"Whatever he's come for, we can't leave Elsa and Anna in danger," Chrom said. "We will have a guard arranged for them and their friends at all times made up of our best men. Frederick?"

"Right away, milord," the lieutenant answered.

"Actually, I'll be having Stahl arrange the guard. I was wondering if you knew where Robin was at."

"I believe he mentioned about going to visit Princess Lucina, milord. Would you have me fetch him?"

"No, leave them, Frederick. It's fine."

The knight captain nodded his head. The exalt figured that the to-be-marrieds would want some time together alone. So long as they kept things from becoming too hot.

FEFEFEFEFE

Things were actually far from hot between the couple. Robin had immediately headed for his chambers in search of his wife once they returned to the castle. As soon as he opened the door and saw his wife sitting before her mirror staring absentmindedly into it, he broke down in front of her. He didn't tell her what was wrong, only confirming that their Future Daughter was safe, as he wept into her shoulder. How could he tell her, the woman he loved above any other, that he'd made love with the dark flier Aversa?

"Are you okay now, my love?" the bluenette asked as her fiancé's tears dried and he pulled away from her shoulder.

Robin rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes. "It's alright." She didn't look too convinced, and he put a smile on. "Honestly, Lucina, with you here, everything is great."

The lady smiled at her blonde fiancé and planted a kiss on his lips. When they parted, she looked down at him mischievously.

"What?" the tactician asked.

"I've been feeling better," she suggested to him.

Robin didn't understand at first, but quickly caught on to the bluenette's meaning. He grinned slightly as well, despite his feeling of betrayal.

They stood up together, their bodies pressed against one another as they embraced into a lip lock. Robin guided his fiancé in reverse to their bed, sitting down on it with her on his lap. Lucina pulled back from him and they stared into each others' eyes as she rolled her shoulders, allowing her loose dress to slide down her shoulders and revealing the top fringe to her bra. The tactician slowly brought his head forward, planting a kiss on the princess's chest, working her dress down farther. He then realized something was wrong.

The blonde looked down at his pants. They were slightly wet from his fiancé, with a little bit of red as well, which he disregarded. It was his manhood that had him worried. No matter the affection he had for his lover at the moment, his prick refused to harden and expand.

Lucina looked down as well and noticed his seeming lack of enthusiasm and smiled in her understanding.

"You're probably still a little tired, aren't you?" she asked.

Robin wasn't sure how to respond at first, but decided to just nod his head, fearing that his love might have left him.

FEFEFEFEFE

The day had passed, and Chrom, Olivia, Lucina, Robin, Frederick, and Morgan stood in a grand hall with the visitors from Arendelle. Stahl would have attended as well, except an urgent mission required his attention: an attack by brigands at a nearby town. At the end of the pillared room was a pedestal on a raised dais which was surrounded by blank faced guards who stood with spears at the ready. Olaf, the innocent little snowman he was, was trying to strike up conversation with the stalwart knights and soldiers who stood attention.

"Is this where you keep it?" Queen Elsa asked.

"Yes," Chrom said. "It rests on the pedestal before us. If Hans has heard of it, it would be more than enough reason for him to want to conquer Ylisse."

"Is it true that it had so much power that it could destroy a monster like Grima?" Anna asked curiously, squinting to try and get an early peek as they approached the dais.

"And it still does, though with Grima dead, we've little need for it. Besides the sentimentality we have for it, the only required reason for us to continue to guard it so carefully is because in the wrong hands it could be apocalyptic."

"And you trust us already to be near something of such power?" Elsa said. "We've been here for hardly a month."

"Milord is quick to trust," Frederick explained. "He only knew Robin for an hour before he determined he was his best friend and most trustworthy ally."

"You make me sound foolhardy and reckless, Frederick the Wary," the exalt said. "But it is true it doesn't take much more than a few battles for me to decide whether you're my friend or ally."

"I suppose I am honored then, Exalt Chrom," the queen said.

"Yes," he agreed. "And I would say we've seen hard enough fights together that I might let you drop the titles. I'm not much a man for politics, anyways. That was my sister's calling."

The blonde foreigner nodded her head, and realized she didn't understand his meaning.

"Your sister?" she questioned. "You wouldn't mean Princess—pardon—you wouldn't mean Lissa, would you? I mean no offense, but she doesn't seem much of one for politics. I mean no offense, of course."

Chrom gave a quick little snort in amusement. "I suppose I haven't told you much of Emmeryn, have I?" When the queen shook her head, he continued to explain. "Emmeryn was mine and Lissa's elder sister. Before me, she was the exalt. At the time of her reign, we were still in a cold war of sorts with King Gangrel, a sadistic monster of a man. He'd managed to capture her, and, unless Ylisse sacrificed the Fire Emblem, he planned on executing her."

"Isn't the Fire Emblem the name of the item we are to see?"

The bluenette nodded his head. "Gangrel had heard of the legends of the Emblem. He wished to use it in order to give himself infinite power and to wreak havoc on the world. Emmeryn was always wise and sought peaceful answers to everything, and would die defending her people. I was about to give up the Emblem when she instead threw herself from a cliff, sacrificing her own life so as not to put the fate of Ylisse, and the rest of the world, into the Mad King's hands."

"Your sister sacrificed herself for you," Elsa whispered, remembering the fateful day in the past where her sister had committed a similar act, stopping a sword meant for her.

"But she never died," Chrom continued, "not properly, anyway. A couple years later, we found her on an island to the south, between the southern Valmese Empire and Plegia. Though she survived the fall, however, her memory was wiped clean, and her speech and some of her motor skills were impaired."

"Where is she at now?" Kristoff said asked, pulling a carrot from his satchel at his side.

"She lives north of here somewhere in Ferox. Since she had scarcely any memory of her past, she passed the torch to me as the exalt and decided to start a new, hopefully less exciting life."

"And as for your Mad King?" Elsa asked, prompting him to continue.

"I killed him," Chrom confirmed. "At least, for a time, I did. He came back as a Risen, and we rescued him from pirates on an island just off the coast of Plegia. For a time, he fought alongside the Shepherds, but after Robin smote the fell dragon, he vanished."

"Some say he found a new kingdom to torment on the other side of the world," Frederick finished. "Others say that he joined a pack of surviving Risen somewhere remote. Nearly everyone agrees that by now, he's probably rotting in a hole somewhere, finally dead."

Elsa started to say something, but her sister interrupted her. "Is that the Fire Emblem?"

Everyone turned around, realizing they were at the foot of the steps that led up the dais to the relic. It appeared simple, at first glance, appearing to be a shield with five empty hollows in it. But after looking at it for a while, a sort of aura could be noticed around it, almost like a halo.

"Can we get closer?" Elsa asked without much thought, completely entranced by it.

Frederick began to say no, but Chrom instead said, "Yes, I don't see how it could be a problem. Robin, will you guide the queen?"

The blonde tactician nodded his head and walked up the steps with the blonde ice mistress, to her side and just a couple steps ahead.

The foreign royal gasped at its beauty from up close. She noticed many detailed carvings in the metal, and there were words in unfamiliar characters. Chrom walked up behind them, everyone else circling around the pedestal.

"What are those holes for?" Anna asked.

"They once housed special gemstones," Chrom explained. "While the Emblem itself does have some power, it's completely useless unless all five of them are placed in the correct hollow. In order to lessen the risk should it be stolen, we entrusted a good friend who is close to the being who gifted us with this shield to hide the gemstones between this continent and the neighboring Valm. We only know of one of the locations of the gemstones for certain, though we keep the secrets of the stones' whereabouts much more carefully. Only the exalted family is made aware of it."

Elsa was paying little attention, feeling drawn to the rusty gold colored shield before her. She raised a hand and reached toward it tentatively. Just as she was about to touch it, she felt a tugging sensation in her gut, and a dozen little icy daggers flew from her hand against her will towards the Emblem. Two flew into each of the hollows, and the remaining pair struck it in the center. At first nothing happened, but from the points where the relic had been struck by the ice froze over and a frost crept out from them, slowly at first but quickly gaining momentum until the Fire Emblem was completely entombed in ice.

Everyone was petrified, unmoving, the queen unable to pull her hand away as she was frozen in shock. The bluenette lord was the first to recover, snatching Elsa's wrist away from the Fire Emblem and holding it between them.

"What have you done?" he growled.

Everyone else seemed to break from their stupefaction. Kristoff and Anna tried to rush over to the two monarchs, but Frederick blocked their path. A team of guards took down Kristoff, losing their balance and tumbling off from the dais, wrestling all the way to the ground. Lucina and Morgan, bluenette mother-daughter duo, restrained Anna before giving her up to the guards and were guided away from the scene along with the pink-haired Queen Olivia, Lucina wanting to stay though she knew that she was endangered standing in the room with nothing but a white dress. Robin picked up Olaf, who had snuck up on his friend unnoticed before he could jab him with his stick arms.

"To the dungeons, milord?" a knight guard asked Chrom, securing the blonde foreigner from him.

The bluenette glowered down at her, seeing that she was still in shock from had happened.

"I'll speak with them later," he said, allowing Frederick to guide him from the room.

FEFEFEFEFE

"One last time. Why. Did. You. Do it."

Chrom paced inside of the cell, Frederick and Stahl in attendance to serve as guards while he interrogated the queen. Stahl had returned just in time to get the rundown of what had happened and attend his liege. Robin was with Kellam and Nowi interrogating the other two, while the ladies were kept under close guard in the mess hall. Olaf had simply been put into an ice box and put in a closet somewhere, and Sven, as long as the reindeer had a steady supply of carrots and wasn't alerted that something happened with his master and mistresses, would be alright in the stables.

"I swear, I didn't mean to do it, Chrom," she said. The queen's large eyes were welled up with tears. "I felt drawn to it, I only meant to try and feel it. And it was as if my magic was forced from me."

The bluenette stopped, facing a corner of the room with his back on the foreigner. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in thought. He had seen the look on her face went had happened. She seemed to be telling the truth, but he knew from his daughter and his son's current girlfriend that people were amazing actors.

"Milord?" Frederick asked, wondering if he were done.

Chrom looked over at his lieutenant, discretely signaling for just one more minute, more out of seeking privacy than to keep it secret from Elsa, and turned to face the snow queen.

"To be honest, I do believe it was an accident." He ignored the great knight's sound of dissatisfaction. "But, regardless, what you did was intolerable. I'd ship you back to your kingdom now if I'd half a mind. But I need you to thaw the Fire Emblem first. We've already put mages to work on it, but even their best fire magic is affecting it."

"Fire can't thaw out my ice," she said. She was still crying, though the exalt's sudden kindness calmed her down. "It has to be exposed to some sort of act of true love."

"True love's kiss for instance?" Chrom said, though not believingly. "I understand that our life isn't exactly normal, with demon dragons and undead warriors and other such creatures the rest of the world consider to be the stuff of myth and legend, but love alone won't solve anything. I'll be sending a messenger out to an ally of ours, the one who hid the stones, and see if she can't solve it."

He turned on his heels, nodding to his guards to open the door and headed out. Just as Frederick was about to shut the door, Chrom stuck his arm out, stopping it.

"I'll be sending supplies down to try and make you more comfortable, Queen Elsa," he said. The use of her title told the queen that she didn't have the exalt's total trust anymore. "I truly do believe that your actions were unintentional, and don't wish for bad feelings between our lands, but until we get this sorted out, we'll have to hold you and your friends in our custody."

"Thank you, Exalt Chrom," she whispered under her breath, but the barred room had already been vacated.

FEFEFEFEFE

It was dinner time when everyone was brought back together again. Only Chrom, Olivia, Robin, Lucina, Stahl, and Frederick sat around the table. Morgan and Yarne had already departed, and the other Shepherds who usually ate at the castle had stayed home for the day, and Kellam and Nowi had retreated to their home as well.

As promised, Elsa, as well as Anna and Kristoff, had received furnishings for their rooms. They weren't given anything much more than fine bedding such as fox fur blankets, griffon feather-filled pillows, and the most comfortable cots that could be mustered up as well as a few chairs and a writing desk in each room so they could communicate, since they were held in opposite ends of the dungeon.

"In the end, Anna and Kristoff seemed as surprised as everyone," Robin concluded. Chrom had already gone over his meeting with Elsa. "So, either Elsa worked alone, and she alone is an excellent actress, or all three of them could trump even Lucina in pretending."

"I truly believe them," Chrom said. "The minute we manage to thaw the Emblem, however, they must go, regardless. I sent a falcon knight to deliver a message to Tiki, requesting she present herself with the stones. I believe that perhaps by inlaying them in the Emblem, it could revive it, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Is that everything then, Father?" Lucina asked.

"Not totally," he admitted. "I also requested that Tiki stop by Wyvern Valley on her way here to request Gerome and Nah to come. We may as well attempt at some joyfulness, and I suppose surprising their parents ought to be the joy we need. Though, I'm also hoping that, if the gemstones don't thaw the Emblem, the combination of three manaketes' dragon fire would do it."

"To Exalt Chrom, 'ever the optimist," Frederick toasted, and everyone else raised their wine glasses, carrying on the toast before starting in on their food.

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: Heh, as you can see, I'm now adding a closer to my chapters. I realized while reviewing some of my other chapters that it was difficult to tell where the chapter ended and my note began, so, here you go. And thanks to everyone who reviewed... I'd list you guys off, but I actually haven't gotten any new reviews. :P Well, 'til next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I _**DO**_**_NOT_**own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or the video game franchise Fire Emblem by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo nor am I in any way related to them or their affiliates.

Author's Note: Another late update, my apologies. But, I just graduated from a sort of junior police academy. No, I am not a po-po now, but yes, the training was still hell. Anyways, to my nearly 400 readers...start leaving reviews! Drop a like! Follow me! ...Something... Okay, well, enjoy. Oh, and, I got a new follower, I'll give 'em thanks after this. This is where I start to unwrap Robin's troubles...

**Chapter 8: Sacred Stones**

Tiki had arrived less than half a week later, Gerome and Nah in tow. Despite his normally passive demeanor towards his parents, Gerome couldn't hide his joy upon seeing Vaike and Cherche, and Nah also seemed excited about seeing her parents Kellam and Nowi.

Chrom and the other Shepherds were shocked that the manakete had arrived without the gemstones for the Fire Emblem when the message directly asked that she bring them, though they'd already discovered it would have done nothing more than waste time for her to collect them, since they'd discovered that the gemstone they guarded couldn't be fitted into its hollow.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring the stones," the green-haired dragonkin said. She stood before the Emblem along with Chrom and Robin. They'd requested the room stayed cleared of the Shepherds while they conversed so they could think in private, even dispersing much of the guard, since there wasn't much left for them to guard anyway. The Emblem was even more worthless in its current state than by simply not having the stones fitted into it.

"It's okay," Chrom said. "It's not like they would be of much use. We tried putting the stone in you hid in Ylisse ahead of time, but it won't fit. I doubt any of the others would either. But why did you ignore the request?"

"I wanted to view the Emblem first before I risked bringing all of the tools to activating it in one room. The magic is definitely strange, and I haven't seen any sort of ice magic in a long time, and it wasn't like this."

"What do you mean?" the tactician asked her.

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know. What I do know is that this magic is foreign to our land, and so it'd take a foreign cure to fix it."

"An act of true love…" the lord thought aloud, remembering his conversation with Elsa.

"What was that?" Tiki asked.

"Elsa, the woman who did this to the Fire Emblem. She said that the only way she knew of to thaw her magic was by exposing it to an act of true love. I thought it was a crazy idea at first, but it didn't cross my mind that crazy things happen in other worlds from ours."

"That could very well be it, but I sense something more to it. Something almost like…" Tiki trailed off, and Chrom and Robin became antsy.

"Something like what?" they asked at once.

She looked up at them, almost as if awakening from a trance, and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm still a little bit tired after our fight with Grima. I'm probably just kidding myself. Mar-Mar—er—Robin, could you take me to somewhere private I could rest for a bit?"

The blonde snapped his head up. He'd been focused on the manakete's breasts, unable to peel his eyes away. Being near her had a similar feeling to when he'd caught Aversa at the pond, and he was afraid of something similar happening, but could find no good enough excuse that wouldn't involve betraying his secret.

"Take her to the guest room at the northwest corner of the palace," Chrom said, oblivious to Robin's betraying eyes. "Not many people go over to that corner of the castle. I'll be training, if you want to join me later."

The bluenette departed, leaving Robin and Tiki alone up on the dais. There was an awkwardness between the pair, and Robin knew he'd need to be swift. He would expect the lustful fury, but he knew that even with knowing it would come it would be too powerful to resist.

"Let's go," he said, taking several steps away from her as they quickly headed down the stairs and out of the hall.

It didn't take long before they'd reached the guest room. Robin let the green-haired woman in and shut the door behind them. He wasn't sure why he'd shut the door, but neither one of them moved to open it back up. Tiki was examining the room, not as elaborate as any of the other chambers in the palace, but with lots of reds and velvet. The carpet was plush, not something Robin was accustomed to walking on, and he shifted uncomfortably on it.

"Well, I should be going now then," Robin said, starting for the door, but Tiki halted him.

"Robin…umm…this is kind of awkward of me to ask, but, can you help me untie my corset?"

_Gods damn me,_ he thought to himself, but he only nodded to the pretty woman.

She turned around, pulling her long hair over her shoulder, revealing the intricate lacing on her back. It didn't come to Robin why it was she might need help undoing her top, since she'd lived alone for thousands of years and would have been forced to do it on her own countless times. He started undoing the laces, taking his time in doing so, rubbing his knuckles down her back as he undid the laces, working his way down. Tiki gave minimal effort in masking her enjoyment of his touch.

When he'd finally finished, Robin gave a silent sigh of relief and prayed to what few gods he knew that he could be gone without anything happening between the two of them. Tiki turned around to face him, her head bowed down as she glanced up at him with large, pretty eyes. She had her hands over her breasts, the only thing that kept her garments from sliding off her body.

"Robin," she started to say, but was quickly silenced as the fury overtook the tactician.

He pulled the manakete in close to him, pressing his lips against hers, their tongues wrestling violently with each other, and Robin could taste blood. They pulled apart for only a moment, Robin feeling his lip to find the sudden forceful kiss had split his lip, and they pressed back together, only slightly more carefully.

Tiki steadily let her corset slide down her body. Robin noticed what she was doing and, impatient, he pulled it down himself, leaving the manakete totally nude as she stepped from the one piece garment. He gazed at her form before him. She wasn't quite as large proportionally as Aversa was, but her breasts were appealingly large and firm, and the blonde seemed to like her slim hips more than the large, juicy arse of the dark flier.

The two wasted little time, both of them trying to break from the frenzy they were entangled in one another's arms as they stumbled onto the bed in the room. Robin fondled one of the manakete's breasts while they made out, rubbing his straight erection against her womanhood, enticing her as she rapidly grew wetter and wetter.

The tactician pulled away from the green-haired beauty, and she looked to see him preparing to penetrate her. It'd been centuries since the last time she'd made love with any man, and she feared the pain that might come from an unfamiliar size inside of her after it'd been so long.

Robin then thrust his full length inside of her, causing Tiki to cry out from the sudden, forceful entry inside of her, the pain putting black spots in her vision. He was up to his balls in her, and slowly pulled out and pushed back inside of her, steadily increasing his tempo.

Tiki felt her insides stretch to accommodate her partner's size, and she steadily started to enjoy the feeling herself. It wasn't until too late when she realized something just wasn't right.

"Robin—" she cried out midsentence. Robin was climaxing, triggering her own orgasm. She felt the tactician's hot semen fill her up as she countered it with her own fluids. The tactician released over a dozen pumps of the hot, white slime into her, Tiki simply allowing her fluids to gush out all at once, the heat and crammed space inside of her leaving her unable to focus enough to squirt in time with him. Just as she thought that there was no more room for more, he pulled out of her, his prick dripping with her fluids and connected to her womanhood by a white strand, a creampie she should have been proud of any other day forming in the gap between her legs.

He stood, gaping at what he'd done. Tiki recognized the power that had emanated from him as he'd entered her. It was the same dark feeling from when she'd examined the Fire Emblem.

"Grima," she muttered.

Robin looked up at her. The manakete realized he still had a hand on either breast, the forceful orgasm causing him to grip her bosoms so tight it crossed the border from pleasurably painful to downright intolerable. She carefully pushed at his hands, and realizing his iron grip, Robin quickly pulled them back, red imprints left on the manakete's chest like a brand, her nipples squeezed into their perked position.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Robin said, almost crying. "Why, why, why, why?!"

Tiki shook her head. "It's not your fault, Robin. It's Grima. There are remnants of his magic in you. He's trying to destroy your life."

Robin looked on in shock. He said nothing, and she continued.

"I'm not sure what it is he's trying to do, though. He might just be randomly swiping out. Has this happened with anyone else?"

Robin didn't have to think, the betrayal still fresh in his mind. "With Aversa. I was more resistant to it then."

"Whatever curse he left on you must have still only just been activating then. Do you recognize any pattern?"

"So far, even Tharja turns me on to the point I could pierce a rock, and Lucina can hardly get me to twitch. My most valued love…"

Tiki thought for a moment. "I think at the same time he tries to destroy you, he's trying to destroy others as well. With Aversa, her reputation is bad enough as it is. By stealing the princess's fiancé, it wouldn't help matters. And with me, though it isn't proper tradition, being Naga's Voice has steadily shaped me into becoming a symbol of purity, and as such I'm not expected to make love."

"That bastard… Just when you think he's finally done for good, he's popping curses up from the grave." Robin shook his head. He realized he and Tiki were still in a rather intimate position, and he quickly backed away from her, trying to ignore her creampie and the cute little patch of green hair above her clit. He started replacing clothing he hadn't realized he'd removed. She sat up straight on the bed, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her legs firmly together, glistening cum squirming up between them.

"We have to tell Chrom that some of Grima is still in you," Tiki said, though she already knew that wasn't an option.

"And how do we explain this revelation?" Robin asked. "By telling him that I've slept with two other women over his daughter, one of whom even he scarcely trusts as it is?"

"But it's a curse cast by Grima. You are immediately turned on by women, and women seem to be immediately turned on by you. Who knows what he might actually be planning."

Robin looked down at Tiki's legs, which she'd opened slightly without noticing, but he could clearly see the cum welled up in her womanhood.

"That's definitely going to get you pregnant," he said ashamedly.

The dragonkin smiled in a small triumph. "I have herbs. You'd never even know we'd done anything."

The tactician simply shook his head. His clothes were back on, and he quickly left the room, not bothering to say farewell to the manakete. He needed to wash the sex off from his body and find a change of clothes.

FEFEFEFEFE

Several Shepherds sat around the table in the mess hall. Olivia, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Lissa, Libra, Frederick, and Stahl were all sitting in their usual chairs. Then there was Vaike, Cherche, Gerome, Nah, Nowi, Kellam, Ricken, Tharja, Maribelle, and Henry all scattered aimlessly around the long table. They were all in uproar, not only in knowledge of the freezing of the Fire Emblem, but also newer news: three of the gemstones had been stolen, two from Valm and one from Ferox. The only ones that remained were in the possession of Tiki and the exalted family.

"We have to assume it was Hans," Chrom argued with Robin, something he rarely did on such matters. "He has to be the one."

"It's easy to say it was him," Robin said, "but he hardly seems organized or at home here. He's crafty, yes, but I doubt he's so smart to even know about the necessity for the gemstones in order to activate the Fire Emblem. How many know of such? There has to be an older enemy, remnant Grimleal or something."

"Because that makes anymore sense. Grima was revealed to them that while he seemed good at first in whatever twisted world they were in, all he wanted to do was eat them in the end. And Hans has pretty clearly revealed that he works with the brigands, so if you're going to say it was them, it will more than likely be able to be traced back to the Demon Prince."

Demon Prince was the new title that had been given to Hans. Because of the full-scale invasion on Southtown, he was now being related to just about every brigand raid in Ylisse and most everywhere else, from petty thieves to full brand barbarians.

"All that counts in the end," Chrom said, "is that we know Hans is a threat, and we've little idea who might be pulling off all these thefts. But, capturing him might at least get us some leads."

Robin sat back in his chair, defeated. He'd actually been on the lord's side the whole time, but he knew that simply giving in could be bad to both of their egos, so he'd argued just to make a point.

"The only problem is, we haven't the slightest idea where the Demon Prince might be hiding," the bluenette said.

"Our friends from Arendelle might be able to at least give us some ideas based on his personality. Maybe we should talk to them?"

FEFEFEFEFE

"He likes to pamper himself, then," Chrom thought aloud as they locked the door to Anna and Kristoff's room. They'd also moved Olaf into the room, not wishing to be to horribly rude by leaving him in a box barely big enough for a rat for who knew how long.

"Arrogant, self-consumed, witty," Robin said, listing off his personality descriptions. "Almost makes me think of a fox."

"How many foxes do we know?" Chrom asked. The way he said it suggested he already had an answer.

"You can't really mean Aversa, can you?"

The exalt shrugged. "She's my best guess now. Unless you can think of someone better?"

The tactician thought a moment. "I've been trading books with Sumia. She tells me that Gaius has returned to his former glory as a thief. I'm not sure if he'd go after something such as the stones, but he's kind of been a loose cannon since the Shepherds disbanded."

The exalt simply shook his head. Would Gaius, their former ally, really go after something such as the gemstones? It seemed unlikely, since the most he'd ever really stolen were sweets and the occasional pouch of coins. But now, anything was possible.

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked after the long minute of silence, the dungeon well behind them.

"We should check in on the khans," the blonde said. "Tiki said that they had a stone, and it was stolen. She didn't mention that they were left in any particular ruin, but I suppose it would at least be appropriate to check in on our old allies." He pulled a date book from one of the pockets in his cloak. "Besides, their wedding is scheduled to be soon anyways."

The lord shrugged. _Better than doing nothing, I suppose, _he thought to himself.

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: Oh my mutha effing gods. Grima's fucking back! Run fo' yo' lives, bitches! okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit...he's definitely coming back, but as you can see, the only real danger is that he gives Robin wood...holy shiz that sounded weird... Okay, special thanks to my new follower...who's actually a liker. Oops. Well, any of the above are good, but, thanks to Scimitar One. Reviews would be seriously nice though...I need to know how y'all think I'm doing. I mean, the 375+ views means you guys are definitely telling your friends, but, good amounts of views are only a quarter the battle won. Well, whatever... Thanks again to my new liker, and I can't wait to see you guys start adding views to this chapter as well. Oh, and, to any of the animaniacs out there or whatever the gods are calling virgins nowadays, go to YouTube and look up 'attack on titan abridged episode 1". I cannot take the honors of saying it was my video, but, it's pretty funny. Alright, peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_ own the movie Frozen by Walt Disney Productions or the video game franchise Fire Emblem by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo nor am in anyway associated with them or their affiliates.

Author's Note: Gods, it's been a while since last I updated this. What, it's been like all summer? Sorry for that, fans. However, I have picked up almost 800 views, and little more than fifty of you are reading this all the way through so far. (Then you have the other hundred and fifty who stopped at chapter one.) However, not seeing many reviews/likes/follows or whatever. And that's supposed to be the sign of worth. I did pick up a couple more followers and favoriters, I'll give them thanks after this. Anyway, sorry for the long time gap between updates. Nice long chapter though...does that make up for it?

**Chapter 9: The Show Stopper**

"Exalt Chrom, it's a surprise to see you here so soon," Raimi greeted the party from Ylisse at the gates that separated Ferox from the halidom. "The wedding isn't to be held for another week or so. And I can see you've brought plenty of guests."

Chrom was atop his usual brown mare, Olivia sitting behind him with her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Robin rode beside him to the right on a grey stallion dappled with white spots on its hindquarters, Lucina riding the older version of her father's mare come from the future with her. Lissa was on a white mare to his left, accompanied by Libra with a black stallion with a star between its eyes. Vaike rode behind Cherche on Minerva's back at a low altitude, their son Gerome riding Nah's back in her dragon form. Nowi sat sleeping behind Kellam on his war horse, Maribelle and Henry sharing a black horse next to them. Ricken and Tharja sat behind the caravan on separate horses, practicing their curses, magic, hexes, and counter charms. The visitors from Arendelle were also present in their usual carriage being pulled by Sven in the center of the other riders, carefully being watched by Frederick and Stahl. Chrom and Robin had decided that leaving them out of a reasonable guard while the Demon Prince was still at large would be inadvisable. Tiki was nowhere in sight, but no one worried about the Voice.

"We decided to come a little early. Is this not acceptable?" the bluenette questioned.

"No, I'm sure that the khans will be pleased to see you, milord, but we've had recent troubles."

"We heard the news of the stolen stone. Part of the reason we came so soon was to ensure they were alright and investigate a little on the theft."

"Of course. Come with me; my men and I shall guide you to Regna Ferox where they should be waiting."

"Thank you, old friend," Chrom said. The woman knight grunted off his gratitude.

"So, the khans are alright, correct?" Robin asked as they passed under the stone gates.

"Khan Basilio nearly lost his other eye trying to stop the thief, but got away with only a scar."

"Any ideas on who it was?"

"They were masked and wore unfamiliar garments. I haven't been told anything directly, but I ear they were wearing something similar to Chrom's, only white."

"Sounds like Hans to me," the exalt said. "What I wouldn't do to put a sword in his belly."

"But wouldn't that hurt?" Olaf asked from the carriage.

"It's meant to."

FEFEFEFEFE

"I'm fine, woman, leave me be," Basilio said, pushing away from his fiancé.

"Hold still, you great bald oaf," Flavia scolded him. "You're already half blind, and as much as I hate cleaning battle injuries, we can't have you losing your other eye." He tried shifting away from her, and she pounded him on the head with a lead fist. "Hold _still_ I said!"

"Okay, fine," the warrior surrendered. There was a knock on the door, and he called, "Come in."

A messenger opened the door, but never properly entered. "Milords, the Ylissean party is here and wish to speak with the two of you. What shall I tell them?"

"We're coming now," Basilio confirmed before the blonde could say otherwise, evading their current session.

"At once, milord." The messenger shut the door and hurried off to deliver the message.

"That big, brown arse you pride so much is getting beat after this," the heroine said, glaring at the big Feroxian.

"Hell, I bet you'd seize the opportunity."

"If I were such an oaf as to be on my way to going blind, I wouldn't."

The khan was quiet. "Such an oaf? Both of these injuries came from protecting you."

Flavia looked away. "Basilio, don't…"

"Do you remember that tournament, ten years ago? That stray arrow, which flew for you. And I took it for you. I didn't know why, not back then. And then, just three days ago it was, there was that thief. He might have put his sword right through you."

"I'm sorry, Basilio. I know."

"Flavia…I love you."

The blonde khan grinned. "I love you too, oaf." She looked up at him. "Now let's hurry up. We've guests to entertain."

FEFEFEFEFE

"Lon'qu, it's good to see you again," Chrom greeted the myrmidon. "How does Ferox treat you?"

"Well enough, Exalt Chrom," the placid brunette said.

"Cordelia treatin' ya well?" Vaike asked. Lon'qu's jaw worked up and down like a cod's, and everyone laughed at him. Kellam tried adding something to the joke, but Nowi was the only one to notice. Lucina hadn't started laughing herself until the others had started calming down.

"Leave the boy alone," the powerful sound of Basilio's voice said. "I can't have all of you giving him a heart attack before the big night. He's going to be the best man, after all."

"Really? Good for you, Lon'qu," Chrom complimented. "But, you do realize that there will be plenty of women involved, right?"

"I've gotten better," the brunette said, though he faltered slightly. It went mostly unnoted.

"He'd better be getting better. It's his shift to guard the women's bath house tonight," Basilio jested.

"What?!" Lon'qu cried, his face turning beet red. Everyone laughed again, Lucina catching on quickly enough so that she wasn't left laughing awkwardly by herself.

"It's okay, Lon'qu, I only jest," the warrior assured him, patting his shoulder. "Some of the women who bathe there aren't to be messed with, as I learned years ago. I pity the man who tries to break in on them, heh ha!"

"And how do you know this, Khan Basilio?" Flavia asked venomously.

"Er—I ah— As I said, years ago!"

"It's okay, I only jest." The tone never left her voice, though.

"On a further note," Robin said, grabbing the khans' attention, "we heard about the theft of the gemstone that was stolen from Ferox. What exactly happened?"

"Simple as, we went to check on it, and the guards were dead and the gemstone gone," Basilio said. "We followed him westward, and that's around the time he got a lucky blow in with his blade." He shared a knowing glance with Flavia. "Unfortunately, a wyvern rider swooped in just in time to fly him off so we couldn't catch him."

"Sounds about like how Hans got away from us," Chrom said. "It was a wyvern rider he flew off with, correct?"

"Yes," Robin said. "They might have been a woman. What did the rider look like, Basilio?"

"It was too dark to see, and even if it weren't, I was blinded by my own blood."

Everyone stood silently. Could it have been Hans? All the evidence seemed to point at him.

"We found these in the vault," Flavia said, handing a pair of white gloves to Robin. He was relieved that thus far, none of the women in the room seemed to be tugging at him.

"Wait let me see those," Anna said behind Robin, speaking for the first time since their arrival.

"Um, sure, of course," he said, handing them to her.

The auburn haired girl studied them a moment, then held them out. "These are definitely Hans's gloves. I think he may have left them as a message."

"What sort of message?" Chrom asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the blonde tactician said. "'The gloves have come off.' He's admitting that he knows more than we think, and that he's the one after the stones. He knows all about the Emblem, and it would seem he would know our ties with Ferox to leave them here."

"This is one confident son of a griffon," Basilio commented. "Signing his own work."

"He nearly single-handedly took over Arendelle," Elsa said.

"If it weren't for Olaf, I wouldn't be here. Well, none of us would be, actually," Anna said. "Hey, where is he anyways?"

"Hi, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" a voice cried from behind the Feroxians.

They turned to see the little snowman standing behind them, his arms stretched out wide as if anticipating a hug.

"What the hell is that thing?" Basilio shouted, bracing himself.

"Stand back!" Lon'qu commanded, drawing his sword. He swung at Olaf, but the snowman hopped his midsection up into the air, causing the blade to miss completely.

"Don't hurt him!" Anna and Elsa cried at once, Kristoff looking ready to punch the myrmidon.

"He's a friend," Chrom confirmed. "Once you get used to him, he's not quite so intimidating."

Lon'qu looked back at the lord disbelievingly, but hesitantly sheathed his sword.

"You have some odd friends," Flavia said. She noticed the three strangers. "And who are these other three? And why the hell is there a reindeer in my castle?"

"They are Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff of Arendelle," Chrom introduced them. "The reindeer is a sort of pet to them. The snowman has introduced himself."

"I take it they'll be attending the ceremony?"

"It would be inadvisable," Frederick said.

"Technically, they are in our custody," Chrom said. "The queen mistakenly froze the Fire Emblem, leaving it in a permanently dormant state until we can find a way to thaw it."

"An act of true love," Elsa confirmed.

"Like true love's first kiss?" Basilio asked, laughing. "Bah, that's the stuff from fairy tales you tell your children at night."

"We've no other leads," Robin said. "That's why we brought it here. We're not sure how this 'act of true love' thing might work here, but we're hoping that if the ceremony is held in its presence, it might do something. That is, if it isn't a problem."

"I'm sure it should be fine," Basilio said. "Though, I'd suggest we don't allow it to be obvious. If this Hans joke is after the stones, I'm sure he might be looking for the Emblem as well."

"Our thoughts exactly," Frederick confirmed.

"Cordelia should be here soon. She'll show all of you to your rooms, though some of them may still be a little bit of a mess."

"I heard Emmeryn moved to Ferox," Chrom said. "Do you know where she's at so I may see her?"

"I wanna talk to sis to!" Lissa said excitedly.

"I do, but I'd like to talk with you, Chrom, and I'm sure it'd be appreciated if you could help prepare Lissa. You could send someone to receive her, though. She has an invitation to the wedding."

The exalt turned to face Robin almost immediately. "Robin, do you think you can handle it?"

"It shouldn't be too troublesome," the tactician said. "Where is she?"

"A small village to the east," Basilio told him. "It isn't far, and the road should have enough travelers on it so brigands won't be much trouble, so you could probably handle it on your own."

The blonde nodded his head, his hair flopping into his eyes reminding him he'd need a haircut soon. He turned to Lucina, giving her a quick farewell kiss as he headed to exit the hall. As he passed Tiki, she gripped his arm, stopping him.

"Take these," she said, handing him a bundle of herbs. "Just in case."

He took the herbs, quietly thanking her as he continued through to exit the castle to retrieve his mount.

FEFEFEFEFE

It hadn't taken Robin long at all to reach the village on horseback. It didn't take much time for him to find the building the last exalt lived at. He found the door open, and let himself inside of the small house.

"Hello, Emmeryn?" he called. "Are you here?"

"I'm right…here," the woman's voice said sluggishly from somewhere. She entered the front room Robin was in, and seemed to be pleased see it was him. "Ro…bin."

"Hey, Emm. How have you been?"

"Good… It is nice…to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Chrom and Lissa wanted to see you."

"Chrom…and Lissa?"

"Calm on, Emmeryn, don't tell me you forgot them again."

"Didn't…forget." She smiled sheepishly. "Missed…you."

Robin felt the tug of Grima's power on him. _Gods, not with her. It isn't fair!_

"I missed you too," he said, trying to keep the feeling down.

"Robin…I love you."

The blonde felt his stomach lurch towards her. The fury was about to take hold if he didn't do something fast.

"You know I'm engaged, right?" he said, trying to dissuade her. "To your niece, Lucina."

"I love you," she repeated. She began to approach him, and he tried backing away through the door, but he bumped into it and it swung shut.

She stood before him now, her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. Robin felt his hand take on a mind of its own as it felt the sage's silky yellow hair. His hands framed her face and he leaned down to her, their lips locking before he felt her mouth slit open and she probed around with her tongue. He opened his own mouth, dancing their tongues together.

Emmeryn pulled away from him, loosening her robe so that the bulky cloth fell easily down around her ankles, revealing her to be wearing only a simple white bra and loincloth beneath. Her frame was slim, and her robe had hidden generously sized breasts and sassily flared hips. Robin quickly threw his own robe to the side, his lust taken full control. He quickly followed by removing his tunic and trousers so both of the blondes stood naked, Emm tracing Robin's muscles as he held her sides to examine her flawless, pale-skinned body.

"With me," she said, grabbing his hand as she led him through the house to her room where she lied down on her bed, her knees raised and legs opened partially.

Robin's legs took him over to the bed, getting over top of the sage on his hands and knees, his prick throbbing in anticipation. He was grateful Grima seemed to be more romantic and taking his time with her as he reached a hand out and grabbed one of her breasts, his hand almost big enough to hold the whole thing and found it to be more juicy than Tiki's but not as free-willed as Aversa's.

"Take it…off," the blonde sage said. "All…of it…"

She arched her back up, and the tactician brought his arms around under her back and undid the tie. He felt his heart leap as he slowly pulled back the bra, two little white mountains bouncing slightly and playfully as they were relieved from their confined space. He put his lips down to her right breast, kissing around the nipple before closing his lips around it, nibbling gently and sucking on it as he fondled her other breast and put a hand in her underwear, rubbing her wet womanhood.

"In me…I want you…in me," Emm whispered, her voice shaky with adrenaline and pleasure. Robin noticed her whole body was vibrating with anticipation.

He slid down to her legs after unwillingly releasing her nipple and pulled of his underpants first, his prick flicking out and throbbing excitedly. Emmeryn eyed it curiously, and he realized she must not have had much chance to look at a man's penis before.

"You can play with it if you want," he told her.

She shook her head. "In me."

He shrugged and started pulling off her loincloth, sliding it carefully down her long, elegant legs, slowly revealing her wet, pink vagina.

"Have you ever slept with a man before?" he asked. He noticed that he still had an odd amount of control over his body, but he couldn't stop himself.

"No."

He looked down at the wet space, still pure and sacred with light hair above it.

"You should go on top," he said.

"No," she repeated.

He sighed softly, lowering his body over hers. He started entering her, but didn't get much of his ten inches in before he felt a barrier.

"Are you ready?" he ensured.

She nodded her head, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of im being inside of her.

He pulled back slightly before pushing in with enough force to break the barrier but not so much as to hurt her too much, but he still felt warm, thick liquid inside of her begin to well up. He noticed that Emm seemed to take the penetration well, only giving a slight gasp before pursing her lips together.

Robin felt somewhat uncomfortable inside of her, finding the inside of her womanhood to be even more cramped than he would've expected of any virgin. But, he still began to press in and out of her, using long, slow strokes to try to keep from hurting the blonde below him and to lubricate her insides so it would be easier for him.

The blood made it easier to get er inside slick, but Robin still maintained the slow pace, enjoying it more than the rapid in-and-out thrusts he'd used twice before. Emmeryn started grunting and groaning, and recognizing the pleased sounds, he started to pick up the tempo.

"I go…on top?" she asked.

Robin nodded his head, grabbing her by her sides and spinning them over, never exiting from inside of her. She started out awkwardly on top of him, giving him a chance to swallow some of his man seed back down, but she soon found a way to grind down on his cock that seemed to please her as she moaned with delight, and Robin noticed how quickly the cum seemed to be returning.

"Keep that up and this won't last long," the tactician forewarned her, but she only increased her grinding.

Robin grasped her hips as he felt his prick start twitching, getting ready for his orgasm. He looked up in Emmeryn's face, and saw that she seemed to be struggling to hold out as well.

"On three," he suggested. "One…two…now!"

At once they both released their liquids. Robin released forceful jets inside of Emmeryn, causing her to squeal at the hot slime as it entered her body. At the same time, she released a long gush of her fluids onto him, her still small pussy unable to hold much more than Robin's first couple squirts before everything started spewing out of her. All the while, Robin continued thrusting into her, feeling more pleasure from his ejaculations than he originally had.

After over a minute of the bursts of cum, their shared climax ended and Emmeryn crumpled on top of Robin, exhausted. He rubbed her back, enjoying the feeling of her breasts crushed up against his chest.

"Oh no," he heard Emmeryn say.

She pulled carefully away from Robin, sitting with her legs spread wide on the other side of the bed. Most of the red-stained fluids had pooled below Robin's belly when they couldn't fit inside of Emmeryn, and more flowed from inside of her, creating an unbelievable creampie.

"Don't worry," Robin said, sitting up, "I have herbs."

She looked up at him, then away again.

"You're…engaged…"

I looked away from her. "Don't talk about it." I nodded my head towards my robe. "The herbs are in there."

FEFEFEFEFE

Several days went by after Robin returned to Regna Ferox with Emmeryn. The days dragged out quite dully for everyone, save for when old friends would show up and they could exchange stories. Basilio and Flavia had invited all the past Shepherds they could find, and the attendance of them alone turned out to almost fill the hall the ceremony was to take place. Basilio was depressed at Priam's lack of presence, the mysterious hero being quite hard to find.

"Do you think everyone's here?" Chrom asked Robin, checking the attendance to make sure it was a good time to start the ceremony.

The tactician looked through the cracked door down the hall. "I think it'd be a better question to ask if anyone isn't here."

"You're right. Here, let me go tell the others."

"Alright. But hurry up, I'm going in."

The tactician, clad in his usual military clothes (Flavia and Basilio had decided that Shepherds would be the theme), headed into the hall, working his way around up to the dais where Basilio stood in wait with the other men. He took his position a space away from Lon'qu and noticed Chrom just sneaking through the doors.

"Are they ready?" Lon'qu asked Chrom as he took place between the myrmidon and tactician.

"They should be on their way now," the bluenette confirmed, and Lon'qu repeated to Libra, who would be wedding the khans.

Robin chanced a look around the hall. He recognized dozens of Shepherds around the hall. There were also plenty of Feroxians who filled most of the seats, and others who resembled the couple, probably family. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf sat isolated in a back corner, surrounded by guards.

"Here they are," Chrom warned.

The men lined up behind Basilio looked to their left, watching as the blonde Feroxi woman walked proudly between the rows, her red armor glistening with fresh polish. The tall woman made it quickly up to the dais behind the flower girls, moving faster than was anticipated for a wedding, but not nearly as rapidly as when they'd rehearsed the wedding. When she stepped up next to Basilio, Robin felt a tug in his gut, and he desperately fought the sensation away, carefully inching backwards.

Libra put them through their vows without a hitch. After a few minutes, the two khans were married. The wedding was followed by a feast for the couple, and Robin was pleased to find himself several seats away from Flavia and next to Lucina.

The bluenette looked fondly around the room. "I've never seen a wedding like this in my timeline." She rested her head on her fiancé's shoulder. "I can't wait for ours."

"Neither can I," he responded, planting a kiss on her head.

They sat silently like this for a moment, when Lucina said suddenly, "Why don't we run away together? Just you and me."

"L-lucina, where'd that come from?" Robin tripped over his words.

"I don't know. But, I mean, what if we did? What if we just vanished into the night, maybe into Valm or somewhere farther, where it can be just you and me, together forever?"

Robin fantasized over the idea. Just him and his one love…

"Perhaps if we didn't live in this world," he said. "But we have too many responsibilities here. I'm your father's master tactician and advisor, and you're to be the next Exalt."

"Baby Lucina is to be the next Exalt, but, you're right. Forget I said anything."

"My love, it isn't like that," Robin assured her. "If we could, we'd already be gone, gone with the winds. If I could only live with just you for the rest of my days, I'd be the happiest man alive."

He gazed down at her lovingly, convincing her that he told the truth. She was wearing her blue armor forged in semblance of King Marth's lodestar armor. Robin thought she looked quite beautiful in the armor, which matched her hair and eyes well. Better so than the white dresses her father insisted she were now that Ylisse had entered a time of peace. And despite its fragile appearance, it was quite sturdy.

The white-haired tactician pulled his eyes away from his fiancé and looked upwards. He thought he'd seen something move up in the rafters. Someone tapped their glass for attention, and, shrugging it off thinking it may just be a stray bird, turned his attention to one of the Shepherds who wished to propose a toast.

It turned out to be Gregor, an old mercenary Chrom had hired into the Shepherds in the desert during the war with Plegia. He went through basic blessings and such to the newlyweds, but also proceeded to add a brief recounting of when he once challenged Basilio for position as khan. Several others followed suit.

Chrom was just standing to make a final toast when Robin heard several faint _twang_s in the distance. Suddenly, several arrows flew down from the shadows in the ceiling. One nearly planted itself in Chrom's temple, missing by a hair. But when he looked over at the two khans, he saw an arrow in Basilio's good eye and two in Flavia's chest. Neither one was moving.

"Assassins!" Frederick called, and everyone leaped to action.

Though the theme to the wedding was Shepherds, the khans had decided against trying to hoist around weapons through the ceremony, everyone but a few guarding soldiers and knights and Frederick (ever the diligent guardian of his Lord and Ladies) were unarmed.

Everyone scattered chaotically, trying to avoid being shot and find weapons to defend themselves with. Robin could see Chrom drawing Falchion, thank the gods the exalt never allowed it to leave his side, but Lucina had left hers in her chambers. She'd have to improvise with something less.

"Lucina, with me!" Robin demanded, grabbing his fiancé's arm and leading her away from the assassins' bows' range.

They reached a fallen knight and soldier. They were both wielding Feroxi silver weapons, some of the best weaponry around. The tactician tossed a heavy sword to the bluenette woman and grabbed a great lance from the fallen soldier.

"We're facing archers, Robin," Lucina said. "What good will these do?"

"Would you rather go in with your bare hands?" Robin asked. Lucina looked away, her embarrassed way of agreeing with someone when she was wrong.

Robin nodded his head. "Try and find me a tome. If I can use even Fire, I can try to knock those assassins out of the air."

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." Lucina pointed. "They're drawing swords and jumping down to face us head on!"

Sure enough, figures in bladed armor were leaping down from the rafters with rugged blades in their hands. They'd never win in a fair fight. Unless they didn't want to win…

"Take them alive!" Robin commanded above the chaos. "Take them alive!"

Worried expressions crossed the faces of the assassins who heard the orders. So it was part of their plan not to make it out of this mess. It was just a mission to kill the leaders of Ferox and Ylisse, then to get themselves killed in a suicidal frontal assault.

The assassins proved to be easy to overpower, as they were clearly unskilled with swords. There was at least a dozen, but a few of them there was no choice but to finish off as they proved craftier than the others. Overall, nine had been captured and were being disarmed and shackled to be lead to the dungeons of the fortress.

"That's the last of them," Chrom said, walking over to his daughter and best friend. "How did you two fair?"

"We didn't get as much action as you and the others did," Robin said. "By the time we were armed, most of the fighting was already over."

"What of the khans then?"

Lucina bowed her head, her blue hair falling to the sides of her head and veiling her face from view. "East-Khan Flavia and West-Khan Basilio have been murdered."

"No," Chrom breathed, bowing his head as well.

At the corpses of the two khans, Lon'qu stood in quiet disbelief. He looked at Basilio, the man who'd been a father and friend to him for years, now dead. On his wedding day, no less. He looked down, and saw that the two had died with their fingers intertwined.

Basilio had made it officially said that Lon'qu would be his heir should anything happen to him.

Now all Ferox was in the hands of the lone myrmidon.

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger. How'd that get in there? Bah, who cares. Anyways, thanks to Tcc12374 for favoriting and following this. And that about wraps it up for thanks... Time to reply to that review I got (I'm sure all of you can guess who it's for).

To Han-Ko: First of all, wanna activate your inbox? I'm starting to feel like people think I'm starting to like you. (Hell, I've no choice. You're my only active reader, replier, etc.) Second of all, nope, not just Robin's inner-self. Like I said, things are beginning to unfold here. Grima is going to create hell later on towards the end of this. And thanks for the grats on the graduation. I only was there three days and it felt like an eternity (especially when the sergeant lead morning exercises).


End file.
